


Hey, Bartender, Pour ‘Em Hot Tonight

by emphasisonem



Series: Hey Bartender [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Patron Steve Rogers, Bartender Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Rated M for eventual sexual content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, friendship first, veteran bucky barnes, veteran sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks down and catches sight of a bright pink drink in a hurricane glass. Moisture is beaded on the outside, and the cool feel of it is nice on Steve’s sweaty hand as he picks up the monstrosity Sam has ordered for him.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” Steve asks, a disbelieving smile on his face. “You couldn’t just order me a beer?”</p><p>“You said to surprise you,” Sam smirks. “And you made me wait.”</p><p>“But what <i>is it?”</i> Steve repeats, and is answered by a deep, unfamiliar voice.</p><p>“It’s a Singapore Sling,” the man behind the bar is smiling. “Not what you were expecting?”</p><p>  <b>In which Bucky is a bartender and Steve is immediately smitten. He's not the only one.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singapore Sling

**Author's Note:**

> Still stuck on where to go with my current work in progress, and this idea just kind of showed up so I'm running with it. Hope you guys like it :) The title is from a Lady Antebellum song called "[Bartender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rHuitW9xDc)." Just liked the sound of it.

Steve’s running to catch the subway, breath coming in quick pants as he sprints down the stairs to the waiting train. His phone is buzzing in his pocket, and he knows it’s Sam calling to ask him where the hell he is. He was supposed to be out of work by four today, but got sucked into some dumb last minute project that has him hauling ass to make the 5:14 express.

He boards with a grateful gasp, inhaling deeply to bring the oxygen he so desperately needs into his lungs. The severe asthma of his youth is gone for all intents and purposes, but his lungs will never be as strong as a normal person’s.

He fishes his cell from his pocket, sees the name **Sam Wilson** lighting up the display and slides his thumb across the screen to answer the call.

“I know, I know,” Steve huffs out a laugh. “I’m late. I’m sorry.”

“You better be sorry,” Sam grouses on the other end of the line, and Steve smiles and he slumps into an empty seat. “Do you know how hard it is to save a seat at the bar in this place?  During happy hour? On a _Friday_ , Rogers? Tell me what you want to drink so I can at least have something sitting here for you. Might make people less inclined to shout at me when I tell ‘em my friend is comin’.”

“Surprise me,” Steve grins. “I’ll see ya in thirty.”

 

* * *

 

Steve walks into the Red Star Bar just after six. The place is packed, and Steve wonders if it’s even worth it to be here. He and Sam have just moved to a new apartment in Philadelphia, and this place has the best reviews in terms of area bars. It’s got a clean, classic vibe to it that Steve appreciates. The walls are a rusty reddish color, and the bar itself is made of wood so dark it’s nearly black, the bar top a shiny metal that Steve guesses is stainless steel. Yellowed photographs of the neighborhood are placed strategically throughout, giving it a homey and historic feel.

Steve likes it immediately, but he’d be more comfortable if he wasn’t fighting his way through a wall of people to get to Sam. His friend is scowling at him, but is clearly finding it difficult to hide his amusement as Steve struggles to weave his way through the crowd.

“Jesus,” he gasps as he finally reaches the bar. “This place is a damn madhouse.”

“Yeah, it’s almost like we planned on getting here early to avoid the initial crowd so we could get seats,” Sam deadpans. “But whatever, you’re here now.”

Steve looks down and catches sight of bright a pink drink in a hurricane glass. Moisture is beaded on the outside, and the cool feel of it is nice on Steve’s sweaty hand as he picks up the monstrosity Sam has ordered for him.

“What the hell is this?” Steve asks, a disbelieving smile on his face. “You couldn’t just order me a beer?”

“You said to surprise you,” Sam smirks. “And you made me wait.”

“But what _is it_?” Steve repeats, and is answered by a deep, unfamiliar voice.

“It’s a Singapore Sling,” the man behind the bar is smiling. “Not what you were expecting?”

It takes Steve a minute to respond because holy _shit_ this guy’s sexy. His dark hair is slicked back, but it’s a little disheveled in a way that makes Steve wonder if the guy has a habit of running a hand through it. He wonders what that’d feel like. He also wonders what the stubble gracing the man’s handsome face would feel like as he kisses his way up Steve’s thighs.

 _Where the fuck did_ that _come from?_ Steve thinks, blinking rapidly to try to refocus his attention before he freaks the guy out.

“Uh, not exactly,” Steve grins, and the bartender chuckles.

“Try it,” he smirks. “You might like it.”

Steve smiles as he moves the glass toward his mouth to take a sip, and is it his imagination or do the bartender’s eyes drift to his lips as they wrap around the straw?

Has to be his imagination.

Steve takes a pull, and the fruity sweetness cut by the junipery taste of gin hits his tastebuds in a refreshing splash.

“Whoa,” he smiles after he swallows. “That’s not bad.”

“‘Course it’s not,” the brunet smiles and extends his hand across the bar. “I made it. Bucky Barnes. I’ve met your friend Sam here already. And you are?”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve replies, shaking Bucky’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Steve,” Bucky winks. “Sam tells me you guys just moved to Philly from Brooklyn. How you likin’ it so far?”

“It’s, uh, it’s been great so far,” Steve smiles. “Get a little homesick from time to time, but the city’s great.”

“Whaddya guys do here?” Bucky asks, and Steve might be a sucker for thinking this, but the brunet looks genuinely interested in the answer.

“Well, I have a job in the art department at Philadelphia Magazine,” Steve answers. "I do illustrations and photo layout."

“I work at a counseling center for veterans,” Sam replies.

Bucky’s attention moves from Steve to Sam immediately, and Sam looks a little surprised at this.

“You served?”

“Air Force,” Sam grins. “Paratrooper.”

“Army,” Bucky smiles. “Infantry unit.”

Sam’s smile is genuine now, and Steve’s glad that they came to this bar. It’ll be good for Sam to meet more veterans, to make friends in the community. Sam’s a big softy at heart, but he’s seen some shit and it can be hard for people to bust through his hard exterior.

Bucky chats with them for a few more minutes, then excuses himself to refill some glasses. He tips a wink Steve’s way before he saunters off.

Steve gapes after the man. Sam just laughs at expression on his friend’s face.

“Shut up,” Steve nudges Sam with his elbow, face heating up with embarrassment. Bartenders flirt with _everyone_. It’s part of their job and a guaranteed way to get more tips.

But Steve’s always had a weakness for pretty, dark-haired people with a bit of an edge, so this guy’s going to be a problem for him.

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

Steve’s staring into his drink to try and hide that fact that he’s blushing like a schoolgirl, so he doesn’t see the appreciative once over Bucky gives him as he mixes cocktails for a couple of giggling college students, but Sam does. He smiles because it’s been a while since his best friend had some romance in his life.

“I like this place,” Sam grins. “I think it should be our regular bar.”

Steve’s head snaps up, a suspicious glint in his eyes.

“Really?” Steve asks. “You hate bars that get this crowded.”

“Nice place, though,” Sam breezes. “Good drinks. _Excellent_ service.” Sam winks and Steve groans.

“Sam, I swear to god if you try to play matchmaker or some bullshit, I will end you.”

“Steve, you wound me,” Sam smirks. “You think I would _ever_ do something so embarrassing to one of my best friends in the whole world?”

Steve groans, his head dropping to rest on his arms on the bar. It’s answer enough.

This, Sam thinks to himself, is going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

Bucky reminds himself many times throughout the evening that he needs to get around and chat with all of the patrons in his section of the bar. This isn’t usually a problem for Bucky. He likes people, and he’s a naturally flirtatious person. Guys, gals, doesn’t really matter to him. That’s part of the reason he agreed to open this bar with his friend Natasha after being honorably discharged from the service. She’s the brains behind the operation, the one who keeps Red Star running like a well-oiled machine, ledgers out of the red. Bucky’s the schmooze, the charm, the great bartender who makes every customer feel like a friend. That’s what keeps ‘em coming back.

But the appearance of one Steve Rogers makes his usual responsibilities a problem because _fuck_ , he’s hot, and Bucky just wants to spend the night talking to him and figuring out how to keep bringing that fetching blush to his cheeks. The man is tall and broad-shouldered, clean-shaven to reveal a jawline Bucky really wants to lick and the prettiest light blue eyes Bucky’s ever seen. There’s even a little green in them.

Bucky’s job, however, requires him to mix up drinks, dole out bottles of beer and glasses of wine, and flirt with pretty much everybody.

Even if he really only wants to flirt with Steve.

Bucky gets lucky, though, because once happy hour’s over the bar’s actually fairly quiet for a Friday. It’s still busy, but he’s got a little more freedom to chat with whoever he wants, as long as he takes a glance around the bar every couple of minutes to determine if anyone needs a refill. It means less money in tips, but more opportunities to talk with Steve and his decidedly surly friend.

At first, Bucky thinks that maybe Steve and Sam are an item. Sam seems to be sizing him up, evaluating him as he speaks to Steve, and his sarcasm is a little on the biting side. Bucky's kind of surprised, considering he thought they'd bonded over the whole military service thing.

So when the blond leaves to use the restroom for a moment, he turns his attention to Sam.

“You two a thing?” Bucky asks. Sam’s eyes widen comically and then he’s laughing, really laughing, and it’s nice to know that scowl isn’t a permanent feature of the man’s face.

“Hoo, boy,” Sam gasps. “That’s great. No, no, we are not together. I actually have a girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Bucky smiles. “Sorry, you just seemed kind of protective. Thought maybe you didn’t like me encroaching or something.”

“Nah, man, I just know Steve,” Sam smiles.

“Meaning?” Bucky asks.  
  
“Meaning I look out for him,” Sam says, and before Bucky has time to ask what the hell _that_ means, Steve’s sliding back into the bar stool, and Bucky can’t really focus on anything else.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s not sure how he and Sam make it to last call, but they do. He’s glad they let Bucky talk them into an appetizer sampler - he’s pleasantly buzzed going on drunk instead of falling off his stool.

Sam’s outside calling Maria, who’s still up in New York for the time being, and Steve panics a little as Bucky makes his way toward him.

“Where’s your friend?” Bucky asks, smiling as Steve slurps down the last of his fourth Singapore sling - they’re actually really good. He makes a mental note to be more adventurous when ordering alcohol from now on.

Steve jerks a thumb toward the door in answer to Bucky’s question.

“Makin’ a phone call,” Steve smiles around the straw. “His _girlfriend._ ”

Bucky’s clearly amused by the sing-song tone Steve uses because he throws his head back and laughs, exposing his long neck. Steve wonders what it would be like to kiss and bite that neck, what kinds of sounds Bucky would make. Would he be quiet and breathy? Would he be loud? _God_ , but Steve wants to know.

He manages to shake that thought before Bucky’s attention is back on him.

“What about you?” Bucky asks. “Got a girlfriend?”

“Nah,” Steve blushes, then takes a chance. “No boyfriend either.”

“Me neither,” Bucky grins, and Steve could swear he sees a flash of want, of hope in the other man’s stormy, gray-blue eyes. “Hard to meet guys looking for more than a hookup in this line of work.”

“Can’t imagine someone like you having a hard time getting a date,” Steve blurts out, and _shit_ , he didn’t mean to say that out loud, but Bucky just grins and winks.

“Ditto, kid.”

Steve wants to say something to ease the strange tension in the air between them, the static that seems to shift and crackle as they stare at one another, but then Sam’s pulling himself back up into his stool.

“Guess we better settle up, huh?” Sam asks, and Bucky nods, walking off to get the check.

“I interrupt something, lover boy?” Sam grins, and Steve smiles with a sigh.

“I really have no idea.”

They pay the check, leaving Bucky a generous tip. Because he was a good bartender, _not_ because Steve thinks he’s cute, Steve insists in a fierce whisper. Sam just laughs.

“Sure, pal.”

 

* * *

 

“See ya around, Sam, Steve,” Bucky calls from the bar, waving and smiling. He very much _hopes_ he’ll see them around, and not just because they left a really nice tip. Sure, he could always use more good regulars, but really, he just wants a chance to memorize the sharp planes of Steve’s face and figure out what makes the beautiful man tick. He just has a good feeling about Steve; he can’t pinpoint why. But the why doesn’t matter as Steve looks back over his shoulder, a brilliant smile lighting up his handsome features.

“See ya ‘round, Buck,” Steve calls back, and Bucky can’t keep the stupid grin from his face as they exit the bar.

 _Buck_.

 

 


	2. Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Refill?” Bucky’s voice is so soft it’s nearly a whisper, and Steve’s eyes are centered on his lips, and Bucky’s pretty sure the other man is leaning forward just a little bit - 
> 
> “Barnes!” a familiar, slightly raspy voice calls from behind him and Bucky mentally curses his business partner for her absolutely shit timing. “Need you in my office when you have a minute.”
> 
> He smiles apologetically at Steve before turning to Natasha, the smile turning into something tight and fragile. “Be right there, soon as I get this guy a refill, Nat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I dig writing smut, but slow burn is my fucking jam, you guys. I couldn't not write another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

The following Tuesday, Sam has to work late and Steve _really_ doesn’t feel like cooking. He wants something more substantial than delivery which is definitely _the only reason_ he finds himself walking into Red Star as he walks in the direction of home from the subway.

His nerves are zinging as he pushes his way through the door, the anticipation of seeing Bucky again both terrifying and exciting. He can’t remember the last time he had a crush so instantaneous and powerful. It must have been when he was a teenager because that’s what he feels like right now.

Bucky’s not behind the bar.

Steve feels his heart drop a bit. He berates himself for being so ridiculous. He barely knows the guy for fuck’s sake, and _of course_ Bucky’s not going to be here every night. He’s just here for a quick bite and a drink anyway.

He’d be lying if he says he isn’t more than a little thrilled when he sees Bucky approaching with a case of beer under one arm a few minutes after Steve seats himself at the bar.

“Beat it, Pietro,” Bucky calls to the young man about to take Steve’s drink order, his grin broad and sunny. “That’s one of my regulars and you can’t have’m.”

Steve’s heart beats a little faster at that, and he has to fight to keep the stupid grin from his face. Bucky sets the case down, wiping his hands on his black trousers and smiling at Steve.

“Hey, man, gimme a few minutes to put these away, and then we’ll get you squared up with a drink all right?”

Steve doesn’t trust his voice at the moment, so he just nods. He pretends to read some emails on his phone as he watches Bucky squat to stock the small fridge behind the bar with beer, and he is _definitely not_ staring at the pert swell of Bucky’s ass.

All right, so maybe he’s staring _a little_. He’s only human.

Bucky straightens up and leans against the bar, close enough to Steve that he can smell the brunet’s cologne. It’s something light and clean, and Steve’s wondering if it’s warm in here all of a sudden or if it’s just him.

“What can I get ya, Steve?” Bucky asks, and Steve smirks. Bucky raises a brow, an amused smile quirking the corners of his perfect lips upward.

“Surprise me,” Steve answers.

Bucky chuckles, grabbing a lowball glass and a couple of bottles and sets to work. Steve watches the brunet muddle a sugar cube with what he thinks are bitters before pouring a few ounces of bourbon over it and adding several large ice cubes. He garnishes the drink with an orange peel.

“An old fashioned,” Steve smiles. “My favorite.”

“I have a knack for guessing,” Bucky’s head is tilted slightly as he watches Steve take a sip and nod approvingly. “I can add soda water if you want, but-”

“Wouldn’t dream of ruining such a perfect cocktail, Buck,” Steve replies, and Bucky’s smile tells him that for once he’s said _exactly_ the right thing to someone he finds attractive.

“Man after my own heart,” Bucky grins. “So where’s Sam tonight?”

“Tuesday’s his late night at the counseling center,” Steve replies. “Didn’t wanna cook and I didn’t feel like going home right away."

“You drink alone often, Rogers?” Bucky smirks.

“You let me buy you a drink, and I won’t be, Barnes,” Steve shoots back, delighting in the chuckle that draws from the brunet.

“If you’re trying to get on my good side, it’s working,” Bucky says, and Steve smiles, loving the way Bucky leans forward even further and bats his eyelashes at him.

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky doesn’t generally drink when he’s on the clock, but it’s dead and most of the customers are on Pietro’s side of the bar, so he nurses a glass of merlot and chats with Steve as the blond eats his dinner.

“So, you actually own this place?” Steve asks through a mouthful of burger. It should probably gross Bucky out, but he just thinks it’s adorable.

“I do,” Bucky replies. “Me and my best friend Nat. She convinced me to open this place with her after I got my walking papers from Uncle Sam. I was kind of adrift then, but I always loved bartending in college. It’s soothing for me, I guess. And we’ve done well; way better than we ever expected.”

“It’s good that you’re doing something you love,” Steve’s grin is shy, and the way he’s looking at Bucky through those impossibly long lashes gives the brunet goosebumps.

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs. “You like your job?”

“I do,” Steve smiles. “It’s more corporate than I ever expected to go, but it’s a lot of fun. The people are great, and it pays well. Plus, the hours are fairly flexible, so I have some time to do commission work here and there, photography, all that good stuff.”

“Sounds like you got it all figured out, Rogers,” Bucky purrs, and notes the way Steve’s blue eyes darken just a bit as Bucky’s fingers brush his when the brunet reaches to take his empty glass.

“Refill?” Bucky’s voice is so soft it’s nearly a whisper, and Steve’s eyes are centered on his lips, and Bucky’s pretty sure the other man is leaning forward just a little bit - 

“Barnes!” a familiar, slightly raspy voice calls from behind him and Bucky mentally curses his business partner for her absolutely shit timing. “Need you in my office when you have a minute.”

He smiles apologetically at Steve before turning to Natasha, the smile turning into something tight and fragile. “Be right there, soon as I get this guy a refill, Nat.”

The redhead nods and heads back to her office.

“Hey, a water’s fine for now,” Steve says. “Those things are strong, and I should probably try to behave since I have work tomorrow. I’ll get a refill when you come back.”

Bucky nods, smiling gratefully at Steve as he fills a glass with water and sets it down on the bar.

“Be back in a jiff, pal.”

 

* * *

 

“What the hell was so important that it couldn’t wait, Nat?” Bucky’s grumpy as hell, and Natasha is more than a little surprised at her friend’s surly mood.

“What crawled up your ass and died, Barnes?” Natasha smirks. “I just wanted to do a quick consult on the next round of seasonal beers. Won’t take more than ten minutes.”

Bucky sits down in a chair before her desk, grumbling.

“We not just ordering the same winter beers we do every year?”

“There are a few new locals I wanted to try,” Natasha says. “Of course, we’ll stick with a few old favorites, but you know people like supporting local breweries.”

“Fine,” Bucky sighs and spends the next _fifteen_ minutes helping Nat pick out five winter beers with distinctive and interesting flavors.

“Now that that’s done, you wanna tell me what you were so upset about?” Natasha grins, delighting in the blush that rises to her friend’s cheeks. She knows _exactly_ why he was annoyed with her - she saw the way that blond guy at the bar was looking at Bucky.

“You know damn well why, you saucy wench,” Bucky throws his hands into the air, and Natasha laughs at Bucky’s propensity for the dramatic. “And if he’s gone by the time I get back, I will end you.”

“Barnes, the guy couldn’t take his eyes off you,” Natasha smirks. “He won’t be gone. What’s his name?”

Bucky heaves a dreamy sigh, and _honestly_ it’s enough to make a normal person feel a little nauseated. “Steve Rogers.”

“Go get’m, tiger,” she smiles, and laughs when Bucky flips her off as he leaves the office.

 

* * *

 

Steve sits, mindlessly stirring the straw in his water glass as he muses on the strangeness of what just happened between him and Bucky. It was like he’d been in a trance, a king cobra charmed by the siren song of a snake charmer as Bucky’s fingers brushed his and the brunet moved into his personal space.

He was leaning in to _kiss_ Bucky for fuck’s sake. Clearly the liquor has gone to his fool head.

Maybe he shouldn’t have another old fashioned when Bucky comes back. Maybe he should just settle up and head home before he can make some monumental mistake. The last thing he wants is to tell Sam they can’t come back here because he’s awkward and terrible at interacting with human beings he finds attractive.

All thoughts of declining a second drink fly out the window, though, as Steve watches Bucky make his way back to the bar, admiring the graceful sway of his slim hips.

Bad decisions be damned; he wants to be around Bucky a little while longer tonight.

 

* * *

 

Bucky releases a breath he doesn’t realize he was holding when he sees Steve still seated at the bar. The blond looks up, and Bucky can’t believe that the radiant smile on Steve’s face is for _him_. He can’t help but grin back and hope that Natasha was right about the way Steve was looking at him.

“‘Nother old fashioned for you, Steve?” Bucky asks as he slips back behind the bar, and starts on the cocktail when Steve nods.

“Was that Natasha?” Steve asks, and Bucky grins.

“Yeah, that’s her,” Bucky replies. “You’ll meet her eventually if you hang around here often enough.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Steve chuckles. “We like it here. _I_ like it here.”

“That so?” Buck grins, finishing the drink off with an orange garnish and reaching to place it in front of Steve.

“Well, the service _is_ excellent,” Steve smirks as he reaches for the glass

Steve is almost _definitely_ flirting with him, and the jolt Bucky gets as Steve’s fingers brush his for the second time that evening sends a shiver rolling through his body.

“All right there?” Steve raises a brow, smirk still firmly in place, and somehow the little shit has turned the tables. _Bucky’s_ the bartender here; _he_ should be the one flirting, the one in control, the one making _Steve_ go a little weak in the knees.

“Fine,” he grins. “Just a little chill, I guess.”

Steve’s smile is almost predatory as he knocks back a sip of his drink, and this kid is _good._ Way better than he knows.

It’s simultaneously a disappointment and a relief when Steve finishes his drink and pays his tab half an hour later, tipping Bucky generously. A disappointment because of course all Bucky wants is for Steve to stay and talk to him all night.

A relief because he has the chance to regroup and not fucking embarrass himself like a lovesick middle-schooler tonight.

“Bye, Buck,” Steve smiles. “I’ll see ya soon.”

“Looking forward to it, Steve,” Bucky winks, and at last, Steve’s the one blushing and fumbling a little as he makes his way out the door. A small smile plays on Bucky’s lips as he grabs Steve’s glass and washes it out quickly.

He is _so_ fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And a big thanks to those of you who have already left comments, kudos or bookmarked the story :)


	3. Mimosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You must be the lovely Maria I’ve heard so much about,” Bucky turns his grin to the dark-haired woman across from Steve. He extends his hand and says, “I’m Bucky Barnes.”
> 
> “Oh, I know who you are,” Maria’s smile is mischievous and Steve can feel his face heat up as she glances his way. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well.”
> 
> “That so?” Bucky grins, casually grasping the back of Steve’s chair and leaning slightly toward him. Steve can feel the brunet’s body heat just to his right, and he might pass out, he really might. “I hope all good things?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Another chapter! And I have one more going up later tonight, I promise. Hope you guys enjoy this one :)

Maria arrives by train early one Saturday morning about a month after Steve and Sam move to Philly to spend the weekend at their new place. She and Sam have couple plans pretty much all day Saturday, which is fine by Steve. All he wants is to curl up with his laptop and marathon episodes of Bob’s Burgers, maybe do some sketching, get some laundry done. It’s overcast and cool, the perfect October day to snuggle in and do next to nothing.

And _maybe_ he fantasizes just _a bit_ about a certain bartender.

No matter how hard he tries to focus on the antics of the Belcher family, Bucky’s stormy eyes keep entering his mind, and he can’t stop thinking about the wicked twist of the man’s lips when he smirks. Tina’s groaning over Jimmy Jr. on his laptop screen, and while Steve thinks this flawless animated character can do better, he knows _exactly_ what she’s going through. He feels the same way about Bucky.

Maybe the intensity of his crush should scare Steve, but it doesn’t, not really. He’s only afraid that Bucky doesn’t feel the same, and that somehow he’ll make it weird between the two of them. He’s popped into Red Star a few more times - another Tuesday alone, a couple more Fridays with Sam - and he’s starting to think of the bartender as kind of a friend.

He has plans to head over to the Red Star for brunch with Sam and Maria tomorrow, and he hopes like hell that they won’t embarrass him if Bucky’s working.

Later that night, Steve falls into a restless sleep punctuated by dreams of a certain brunet. He wakes hard and aching, and try as he might to picture _anyone else_ , it’s Bucky’s lips he imagines wrapped around his cock as he strokes himself to completion.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s  disappointed, but a little relieved that Bucky’s nowhere in sight when they enter the bar late the next morning. The last thing he needs is to see the man who featured prominently in last night’s x-rated fantasies. Apparently Sam has told Maria about Bucky, and she’s actually pouting because she doesn’t get to meet Steve’s crush.

Still, it’s not an unwelcome surprise when Bucky walks out from the back of the restaurant, spots them and makes a beeline for their table with a smile that could probably melt the ice caps it’s so bright. He’s not in his usual black button-up paired with black pants - that is, the standard bartender uniform - and he looks _good_ . Dark-wash jeans that are just tight enough, a heather-gray henley and a _fucking leather jacket_ all hang from his lithe frame perfectly, and are those _motorcycle boots_? Steve is going to die, no question about it.

“My favorite regulars!” Bucky exclaims, smiling at them as his gaze flicks over to a couple of carafes and their champagne flutes filled with mimosas. “I was wondering when you’d try the bottomless brunch. The eggs benedict is my personal favorite of the food options, but the Nutella-stuffed French toast is out of this world if you dig being in a sugar coma.” He’s smiling at Steve as he says this, and Steve feels a twinge in his chest at the fact that Bucky remembers he’s got a sweet tooth. The last time he and Sam were in here, Steve couldn’t stop raving about the flourless chocolate cake, and he guesses his emphatic praise left an impression.

“You must be the lovely Maria I’ve heard so much about,” Bucky turns his grin to the dark-haired woman across from Steve. He extends his hand and says, “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

“Oh, I know who you are,” Maria’s smile is mischievous and Steve can feel his face heat up as she glances his way. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well.”

“That so?” Bucky grins, casually grasping the back of Steve’s chair and leaning slightly toward him. Steve can feel the brunet’s body heat just to his right, and he might pass out, he really might. “I hope all good things?”

“So far,” Maria replies. “Are you working this morning?”

“Nah, Sunday’s one of my days off,” Bucky says. “Just helping my business partner sort a few orders out.”

“Why don’t you join us?” Maria smiles, and Steve about swallows his tongue because this was supposed to be a relaxing boozy brunch, and now he’s going to be like a damn cat on a hot tin roof.

“You sure?” Bucky asks, looking more than a little surprised at the invite. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“I insist,” Maria says. “You’re somebody I’ve heard about, and I’d like to get to know why St- why the guys like you so much.”

“I’d be happy to,” Bucky’s eyes flicker toward Steve, and he grins, taking the empty seat beside the blond.

Steve is going to murder his best friend’s girlfriend. That’s all there is to it.

He hopes Sam can find it in his heart to forgive him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky likes Maria immediately. The woman is smart and funny, and absolutely gorgeous to boot. Sam seems happier beside her than Bucky’s ever seen him, and he smiles because despite Sam’s prickly exterior, Bucky genuinely likes the guy, and he knows firsthand how tough finding a stable and happy relationship after serving can be.

Steve’s the only one who seems a little tense. The blond’s shoulders have a rigid set to them that kind of concerns Bucky. He was fairly certain that the two of them were just about friends at this point, but maybe Steve just sees him as a good bartender.

But then, Steve generally blushes when Bucky flirts with him, and once in a while he even flirts back. Maybe he’s just nervous now that there’s not a bar between them. _Bucky_ certainly is, but he’ll be damned if he’s not going to enjoy himself while he’s seated at a table full of good people with mimosas flowing. Hell, he thinks he might even be able to get Steve to loosen up and have a good time.

He signals their server for the necessary table setting and a menu, then picks up one of the carafes sitting on the table and pours himself a drink. He refills Steve’s near-empty flute while he’s at it.

“You don’t have to do that,” Steve insists. Sam and Maria are arguing over who’s going to get what so that they can share, so the two men actually have this moment to themselves. “You’re not working today.”

“I know,” Bucky smiles. “But friends refill friends’ glasses at bottomless brunch.”

Steve’s shoulders begin to relax, and he smiles shyly. It kind of maybe melts Bucky’s heart.

“Friends,” Steve says, voice soft. “I like the sound of that.”

Bucky grins, nudging Steve in the side with a chuckle. “Me too, pal.”

 

* * *

 

The four of them spend hours after they’ve finished their food sipping mimosas, chatting and laughing. Bucky’s surprised at how easy this is, given Steve’s initial awkwardness. Once the blond has a few more drinks in him, he’s like a different person. Bucky’s never seen him so relaxed, and delights in the blond’s wildly gesticulating hand motions as he tells stories about work, as well as the way he throws his head back when he laughs, gripping himself around the middle as though he needs to hold himself in.

As they settle up their bill, Steve turns to Bucky, the shy smile back on his handsome face.

“So, I’m sure you have more interesting stuff to do,” Steve begins. “But there’s a fall festival down by the waterfront today. I know it’s dumb and touristy, but if you wanna come with us, we’d be happy to have you.”

_Hmm._ Bucky thinks to himself. _Do the errands you were planning on or hang out with Steve outside the bar for once and finally cross into actual friends territory? Tough call._

Bucky grins. “Yeah, I’d love to, Steve. Thanks.”

The way Steve beams at him is more than enough incentive for Bucky to spend his Sunday jostling through the crowds down at Spruce Street.

 

* * *

 

The day is just warm enough to really enjoy being outdoors, and there’s not a cloud in the sky as the four of them make their way along the strip of the waterfront that’s been designated for the fall festival. Steve knows this area is full of pop up bars and food trucks all summer, just like it is now, and hopes that he gets the chance to do this all again with these three people on a warm summer night.

Sam and Maria are strolling ahead of Steve and Bucky, hands linked, laughing quietly with one another. Steve’s pretty sure they’re doing this on purpose as the four of them make their way toward a beer garden. It feels decidedly like a double date, which is _not_ what Steve intended, and he hopes like hell Bucky doesn’t mind being stuck mostly with him for company.

Their hands brush against one another as they walk, and Steve wonders if he’s the only one who feels like he’s touched a mild electric current. He jerks back a little.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “Didn’t realize I was walking so close to you.”

“No worries, Steve,” Bucky winks, and _god_ this man is going to be the death of him. “I don’t mind.”

Steve swallows deeply, and if he didn’t know better he’d _swear_ Bucky’s eyes followed the motion of his Adam’s apple hungrily. It’s probably just the sun messing with Steve’s vision.

They grab drinks from one of the bars along the harbor, and begin looking for a place to sit. The only option at the moment, it seems, are these netted structures that jut out over the blue-green waterway.

Sam shrugs and plops into one, his beer sloshing a little over the side of his plastic cup.

“You’re flagged,” Maria giggles, settling in gracefully beside her boyfriend.

There are signs explaining that each hammock-like structure is intended for no more than two people. Steve looks to Bucky who just grins as he moves to the hammock next to Maria and Sam.

“C’mon, Steve,” Bucky chuckles. “We’ll share.”

Steve catches the glance that passes between Sam and Maria and glares at his friends, but follows Bucky. The hammocks are a little awkward to get into, but once Steve’s settled it’s surprisingly comfortable. The breeze coming off the Delaware is refreshing, and the warm sun on Steve’s skin makes him smile.

He hears Bucky chuckle to his left.

“What?” Steve asks, smiling at the amused expression on Bucky’s face.

“It’s just,” Bucky begins, biting his bottom lip a little, and _fuck_ , that’s adorable and it definitely _does not_ make Steve want to find out how Bucky would react if he nipped at those lips reddened and swollen from Steve's kisses. “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed. It’s a good look on you, Rogers.”

Steve ducks his head a little, flush coloring his cheeks. “Good friends, beautiful day, a cold beer,” he says. “How could I not be relaxed?”

Bucky just smiles and nods. They’re close enough to each other that their sides are touching, but Steve makes no attempt to move. Bucky’s solid weight against him is reassuring and warm like the sun in the early autumn sky.

 

* * *

 

Everyone is sleepy and satisfied as they walk back to their neighborhood. It turns out Bucky only lives a few blocks away from them, and Bucky smiles when they insist on walking him home.

“That was fun guys,” he smiles at his three new friends. “I had a really good time today.”

“Good,” Maria beams. “That was the plan after all.”

He hugs Maria goodbye, and even gets a one-armed hug from Sam. Steve hesitates, but Bucky just grins and pulls him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear as he holds him, and revels in the little shiver that runs through the blond. “We should hang out more often.”

“We should,” Steve says as he pulls away from Bucky, the familiar flush back on his cheeks. God, but this man is the most perfect combination of cute and sexy Bucky’s ever encountered, and it’s probably going to kill him.

“See ya Tuesday?” Bucky asks, and Steve grins at him, an emotion Bucky can’t quite place in his blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. “See ya Tuesday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spruce Street Harbor Park is one of the coolest things in Philly during the summer months. Highly recommend if you've never been and live nearby/are visiting. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and a special thanks to all those who have commented, bookmarked or left kudos. Your support and encouragement is amazing :)


	4. Moscow Mule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, that drink Bucky made you tonight suits you,” Sam smirks, pointing at Steve’s Moscow mule. “Maybe it’s a sign from the universe that you’re being a stubborn ass and that you should just ask the boy out already.”
> 
> “Oh my god,” Steve groans. “If I ask him to hang out will you leave me alone?”
> 
> “Probably not, but it could be worth a try,” Sam smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's on the short side, but also there is some forward progress. The next couple of chapters should be pretty damn cute when I get a chance to type them all out. Hope you enjoy this one!

“Will you just put everyone - and by everyone, I mean me, mostly - out of their misery and ask the guy out?” Sam asks as he and Steve sit at the bar one Friday night in early November. Steve’s eyes have been following Bucky’s every move, but the bar’s busy, so it’s tough to chat with the brunet.

Steve whips to face his friend, smacking him on the upper arm.

“Can you not?” Steve hisses. “God, he’s _right there_.”

Sam smirks. “I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I don’t know that your interest is a subtle as you think it is. You’ve come here practically every Tuesday since our double date to hang out with him.”

Steve glares at Sam, and he can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up from his chest.

“Come on, man, he’s been makin’ eyes at you since we started coming here anyway,” Sam grins. “Just ask him to hang out. It doesn’t have to be a date-date.”

“Sam, Bucky makes eyes at _a lot_ of people,” Steve sighs. “He’s a bartender, flirting’s practically in the job description.”

“You know, that drink Bucky made you tonight suits you,” Sam smirks, pointing at Steve’s Moscow mule. “Maybe it’s a sign from the universe that you’re being a stubborn ass and that you should just ask the boy out already.”

“Oh my god,” Steve groans. “If I ask him to hang out will you leave me alone?”

“Probably not, but it could be worth a try,” Sam smirks.

“I hate you,” Steve groans, and Sam laughs because it’s not the first time he’s heard his best friend say that and it won’t be the last.

 

* * *

 

“You seem a little distracted, Barnes,” Natasha is close to Bucky’s ear so that she doesn’t have to shout over the crowd surrounding the bar she’s just stepped behind. “Something wrong?”

“No, Nat,” Bucky shrugs her off irritably. “Just busy is all.”

“Ah,” Natasha smiles, taking in the jerky movements as her friend pours several glasses of wine for a couple of middle-aged women making eyes at him. “Stuck talking to these people when all you _really_ wanna do is flirt with your boyfriend.”

“He is _not_ ,” Bucky whispers fiercely, then collects himself. Natasha can’t help but frown at the dejected look on the brunet’s face. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Well, he won’t ever be if you don’t make a move, Barnes,” she smirks. “Why don’t you ask him out?”

“Because - Here you are, ladies, enjoy,” Bucky flashes a smile, and the two women _giggle_ for god’s sake. “Because he’s a customer and also my friend, I think, and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

Natasha rolls her eyes at this. “You won’t fuck it up.”

“You don’t know that,” Bucky grimaces.

“Well, you definitely won’t know unless you give it a shot, you moron.” 

“Nat,” Bucky sighs. “I love you. You’re my best friend and the best business partner a guy could ask for, but can we _please_ do this later?”

Natasha’s expression softens as Bucky’s eyes meet hers, and she feels bad for getting him even more riled up than he already was.

“Yeah,” she smiles. “I actually just came out here to meet your golden boy and his friend. Figured I should at least introduce myself to such consistent patrons.”

Bucky points out a tall, broad-shouldered blond and a well-built black man seated beside him, who’s just a bit slighter in stature. “Don’t embarrass me.” 

“James!” Natasha exclaims, delighting in the way Bucky cringes just a little at the use of his given name. “I would _never_.”

 

* * *

 

It takes Steve a moment to place the gorgeous redhead behind the bar speaking to Bucky, but then he realizes this is Natasha. Their conversation is low and intense, and Steve’s concerned about the tautness he can see in Bucky’s body. He hopes everything’s all right.

Then Bucky’s pointing over at Steve and Sam, and the woman is striding toward them.

_Shit._

“Hi,” she smiles, voice low and a little raspy in a way that’s decidedly sexy. “Natasha Romanov, Bucky’s  business partner and the woman who keeps this little place afloat. I hear you two have increased our profit margins almost single-handedly.”

“We come around now and again,” Sam smirks, extending his hand. “Sam Wilson, and this tall drink of water on my left is Steve Rogers.”

“I figured,” Natasha smirks. “Bucky’s mentioned you both a time or two. I just wanted to introduce myself and say thanks. For coming to bar obviously, but for being so nice to him. He has a tendency to sort of,” Natasha pauses. “Close himself off to people. Most people don’t realize it, since he’s so friendly to everybody, but he’s kind of hard to get to know. And he really likes you.”

She’s speaking to both of them, but her wide eyes are on Steve, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little frightened of the intensity in them.

“We like him too,” Sam smiles, nudging Steve. “Ain’t that right?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, and winces at the way his voice cracks a little. Natasha raises  a brow, lips quirked up in an amused smile, and Steve continues on, attempting a grin. “Yeah, we do. He’s a good guy. Good friend to have.”

Apparently it’s the right thing to say because Natasha’s expression morphs into a really genuine smile.

“I gotta get back to the books,” she says. “It was nice meeting you both. Take care. And Steve?”

“Yeah?”

Natasha smirks. “You should ask Bucky for his number. I’m sure he’d love to hang out with you guys sometime.”

“Uh, yeah,” Steve stammers. He can feel the flush rising to his cheeks, and he curses his fair skin. “Yeah, I will. Thanks.”

"Another sign from the universe," Sam sing-songs.

"Sam," Steve sighs. "Shut up."

 

* * *

 

Bucky wanders over to check on Steve as Sam’s sliding off the stool to use the men’s room.

“So, you met, Nat,” Bucky smiles apologetically. “She wasn’t mean, was she?”

Steve chuckles. “Nah, but she is a little intimidating for such a small woman.

“Don’t I know it,” Bucky rolls his eyes and grins. “So how you doin’? Can I get you another drink?”

“Yeah,” Steve says. "Might as well get him another beer too, he's almost done. Thanks, Buck."

"Anytime, pal."

Steve's looking down at his hands as Bucky places a bottle of beer at Sam's place and then begins mixing. His long fingers drum against the steel bar, and he's fidgeting. Steve looks _nervous_ , and Bucky ponders why on earth that might be.

“And, uh, I was wondering-” Steve begins as Bucky places Steve's cocktail before him.

“Yeah?” Bucky grins as Steve trails off. He places a gentle hand on Steve’s arm, and the mans blue eyes snap to his, wide with surprise. “What about?”

“Well, you said we should hang out more, and I never really followed through on it, so,” Steve inhales like he's fighting for oxygen, and Bucky's maybe feeling a little short of breath all of a sudden too. “So, I was wondering if maybe you might wanna exchange numbers? Maybe make some plans?”

“Hell yeah,” Bucky grins. “I’d be happy to. Woulda asked you first, but I don’t like to assume customers wanna hang outside the bar, ya know?”

Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. “Pop your contact info in there and gimme your phone. I expect to hear from you every day now, Rogers.”

Bucky delights in the way Steve squirms a little at the teasing, and the shy smile that only he seems able to pull from the blond.

“I’m not interesting enough for daily updates,” Steve grins.

“Yeah you are,” Bucky grins, and the smile on Steve’s face is blinding.

“What’d I miss?” Sam asks as he settles himself back onto his stool.

“You’re in for it now, Wilson,” Bucky smirks. “Me and your boy here just exchanged numbers. You’re gonna see even more of my gorgeous mug from here on out.”

“Can’t wait,” Sam deadpans, but he’s smiling at Steve like a proud papa, and Bucky wonders how long Steve’s been debating asking him for his number. Of course he wishes Steve had gotten around to it sooner, but Bucky’s just glad he got around to it at all.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I missed that,” Sam grins once Bucky’s  walked away from them to serve some other patrons. “Did you get all flustered? I bet you got all flustered.”

“You said you’d leave me alone,” Steve groans.

“I said I might,” Sam smirks. “You know, you oughta invite him over for Thanksgiving. Natasha too, if they’re a package deal.”

“One heart attack at a time, Sam” Steve sighs. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading, bookmarking, kudos-ing and commenting. You're all so great, and the amount of love I've gotten since joining this site is staggering and just incredible. So thank you, thank you, thank you.


	5. Hot Toddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve jumps up from the couch, regretting it instantly as he head swims. He grips the arm of the sofa to steady himself, then shuffles to the door being careful not to trip over the blanket wrapped around him like a cape.
> 
> He opens the door without looking through the peephole and immediately regrets it. Because standing there with a large brown paper bag and a smile is Bucky Barnes looking handsome as hell in a rust-colored sweater and jeans.
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Steve blurts out. “I’m sick! I’ll get you sick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of different ways to make a hot toddy, so I'm just using a variation of the one I make whenever I get sick. Also, this is like super fluffy. Like possibly an overload of fluff. I'm not sorry.

Steve and Bucky text throughout the next week, and make plans to hang out Sunday afternoon. Sam’s up in New York visiting Maria this weekend, so Steve spends most of Friday night texting him about whether or not this is a good idea. Sam tells him he needs to stop thinking so damn much before he hurts himself.

_Rude_.

Despite his nerves, Steve is beyond annoyed when he wakes up Saturday morning with a high fever, a stuffy nose and a cough that rattles his bones. He guesses maybe that flu shot he got a month ago didn’t protect against whatever strain of the virus this is.

Steve texts Bucky around noon to let him know that their plans will probably need to be postponed until he’s over the stupid flu unless Bucky would also like to be sick, then promptly falls back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Bucky sees Steve’s text and frowns. He’d really been looking forward to spending tomorrow afternoon with the blond, but of course luck wasn’t on his side. He’s a little bit moody during the rest of his shift, wishing that he could catch a break when it comes to Steve _just once_.

Of course, his mood doesn’t go without notice when he stops in around 5 to say goodbye to Natasha and make sure she doesn’t need anything else before he heads out.

“Why the long face?” Natasha asks. “You look like someone kicked a puppy in front of you.”

Bucky sighs, “Steve canceled on me. Apparently he’s got the flu.”

“Tough break,” Natasha smiles, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Then her eyes light up, and Bucky’s a little afraid of that look. Some of Natasha’s ideas are great, but some of them have gotten him into more trouble than he cares to remember.

“What?” he asks, and Natasha laughs at his hesitant tone.

“Barnes, this is _perfect._ ” Natasha gushes, and Bucky quirks an eyebrow as if to ask _how so?_ “This is an opportunity to show him what a thoughtful, sweet guy you are. Grab a bottle of whiskey, a lemon and some cinnamon. Stop for tea and soup. Make him that hot toddy you insist on whenever one of us gets sick and take care of him.”

“That is,” Bucky pauses, a pensive expression on his face. “Actually kind of a great idea.”

“Of course it is,” Natasha scoffs. “All of my ideas are great ideas.”

“Yeah, ok,” Bucky chuckles. “I’ll see you on Monday, all right? And thanks, Nat.

“Anytime, Barnes,” Natasha grins. “I know you’d be lost without my guidance, so I’m happy to provide it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he exits the office and stops by the bar to grab a bottle of good whiskey and the other ingredients he needs.

 

* * *

 

When Steve wakes, the sun is nearly gone from the sky and there’s a pounding in his head. It sounds a lot like -

_Shit._

Steve jumps up from the couch, regretting it instantly as he head swims. He grips the arm of the sofa to steady himself, then shuffles to the door being careful not to trip over the blanket wrapped around him like a cape.

He opens the door without looking through the peephole and immediately regrets it. Because standing there with a large brown paper bag and a smile is Bucky Barnes looking handsome as hell in a rust-colored sweater and jeans.

“What are you doing here?” Steve blurts out. “I’m sick! I’ll get you sick!”

Bucky just keeps smiling. “I have an incredible immune system and some necessary supplies to make your flu more bearable. So, I think you should probably let me come inside.”

Steve stares at the brunet, slack-jawed, but moves aside so that Bucky can bustle his way into the apartment.

“You got a kettle?” Bucky calls over his shoulder as he heads into the kitchen.

“Uh, no,” Steve calls back, and then goes into a coughing fit because apparently shouting wasn’t such a hot idea. It brings Bucky rushing back into the living area, eyes wide with concern.

“Are you ok?” Bucky asks, brushing Steve’s hair away from his face, and the shiver that runs through Steve isn’t from the fever, but he pretends it is.

“Yeah, I just,” Steve clears his throat. “Respiratory shit hits me kind of hard because I had bad asthma when I was a kid. I promise, I’m all right.”

Bucky looks a little suspicious about how all right Steve is, but nods.

“Go sit down. There’s hot chicken noodle soup and a bottle of water in the bag. Eat something and then I’ll get you the best cold and flu remedy at my disposal.”

“Thanks, mom” Steve snarks, but smiles as the brunet laughs and heads into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Bucky rustles around in Steve’s kitchen looking for a suitable replacement for a teakettle. He finally finds a small-ish pot so that he can boil water and gets that going. Once the water’s piping hot, he pours it into a mug  where he’s deposited a lemon-ginger teabag. He usually makes a hot toddy with water, but the flu calls for something a little more soothing.

He steeps the tea for about five minutes, wringing the excess water from the bag and tossing it into the trash. Then he’s adding in the all-important whiskey, honey and a cinnamon stick. He picks up the mug and carries it out, placing it on the table in front of Steve.

“Is that a hot toddy?” Steve asks, smiling.

“Yup,” Bucky grins. “Nice, soothing hot beverage for your throat.”

“I haven’t had one of these in years,” Steve smiles, and Bucky can’t tell if Steve’s eyes are misty because he’s sick or because he’s trying not to cry. “My mom used to make these for me before - ”

Steve stops abruptly, looking down. “Before she passed away.”

When Steve’s shoulders hitch on a small sob, Bucky’s beside him immediately, pulling Steve into his side.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Bucky whispers, as he runs his fingers up and down Steve’s spine in what he hopes is a soothing motion. “I didn’t know, I’m such an _ass_. I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought-”

“No,”  Steve manages to choke out, shaking his head. “No, don’t apologize. This is so _nice._ ”

The way Steve is looking at him right now makes Bucky wish Steve wasn’t sick and crying because all Bucky wants is to pull the blond forward and kiss the sense out of him. But he doesn’t want their first kiss to be while Steve’s nose is running and he’s coughing up a lung. Bucky doesn’t give a shit, but he knows Steve will. He wants Steve to remember the first time Bucky kisses him without an ounce of regret. He wants it to be _perfect_.

So he just holds the blond tighter until Steve feels steady enough to pick up the mug and take a sip.

“Mmmm,” Steve hums, a small smile breaking through the tears, lighting up his slightly blotchy face. Honestly, it’s unfair how gorgeous the man is even after he’s been crying. _While sick._ “This is perfect. Thank you. And, uh, I’m sorry I kind of lost it there.”

“No need to be sorry, Steve,” Bucky smiles. “I was happy to do it.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky pops Steve’s copy of _You’ve Got Mail_ \- which is Steve’s go-to sick movie - into the DVD player, and then wraps his arm around Steve as he sits back down beside the blond. Steve’s too tired to be nervous about it, so he enjoys the warmth emanating from Bucky as he curls into the brunet’s side, sipping his hot toddy. Sure, it would have been better if they could have done lunch and bowling like they’d planned, but this is probably the nicest sick day Steve’s ever had.

The dated rom-com begins and Steve gets swept up in the familiar story, the comforting chemistry between Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. Bucky’s  never seen it before, but he seems to be enjoying it, laughing in all the right places. It makes Steve smile.

Steve glances at the brunet during the ending in the park, and there are _tears_ rolling down his face.

“Are you   _crying?_ ” Steve asks, kind of delighted to learn that Bucky’s secretly a total sap.

“So what if I am?” Bucky huffs out a laugh. “You never seen a guy cry over a lovely happy ending before?”

“Not a guy like you,” Steve smirks, and Bucky nudges him playfully. Steve wishes desperately he weren’t sick right now because this would be a pretty perfect time to maybe make his move.

He sighs and snuggles in a little closer, and the way Bucky’s arm tightens around him makes his heart race in the best possible way.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s not sure exactly how long he’s been asleep, but it must have been _a while_. The soft light of dawn is shimmering in through the flimsy drapes in Steve’s living room, and there’s a crick in his neck from sleeping sitting up.

It’s worth it, though, because Steve is curled against him, head resting in Bucky’s lap, and he can’t resist softly running his fingers over Steve’s fine blond hair. He sighs, content in a way he hasn’t been in a long time.

Bucky’s not great with feelings. He wasn’t before the service, and he’s even worse now. But Steve makes him want to try to be better, to put his full trust in someone again.

Maybe even to love that someone.

He feels Steve stirring and glances down to see one beautiful blue eye open slowly.

“Hey,” Steve’s voice is hoarse from all the coughing he’s been doing and from sleep, but it still manages to be sexy as hell. “You’re still here.”

“Well, I was apparently being employed as your pillow, so I didn’t think it’d be very nice to wake you,” Bucky smiles down at him, still running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve shifts so he’s lying on his back, and a sleepy smile graces his handsome features.

“Hmmm,” Steve practically purrs as the feel of Bucky’s fingers. “That’s really nice.”

“Good,” Bucky smiles. “Can I get you anything?”

“I should probably eat something,” Steve sighs. “Maybe some tea. But in a minute. This is good for right now.”

“Whatever you want, pal,” Bucky grins, and _shit_ he is so far gone on Steve Rogers it’s not even funny.

 

* * *

 

Bucky insists on hanging around until Sam gets home because he’s worried about Steve being on his own. With anyone else it might come off as patronizing, but Steve’s more than happy to have the brunet fussing over him. The fact that he must look (and smell) terrible is kind of mortifying, but it’s worth the time he gets to spend with Bucky.

They laze around, watching movies and Steve dozes on and off in between cups of tea and bowls of soup. Bucky doesn’t seem to mind Steve using him as a pillow. In fact, every time Steve gets up to do something, Bucky pouts.

“What’s that face for?” Steve asks, chuckling softly. “You gonna miss me that much for the two minutes I’m in the bathroom.”

“Just worried about you being upright,” Bucky teases, but Steve notices the other man can’t quite meet his eyes. “You don’t look all that steady on your feet, Rogers.”

“I’m _fine_ , mom,” Steve whines, and that gets a laugh out of the brunet.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Steve blurts out without thinking _at all_ when they're about halfway through _Pretty Woman_. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

Bucky looks a little surprised at the sudden change of topic, but rolls with it. “Uh, hadn’t thought about it really. Nat and I usually do takeout and movies. Why?”

“Well, we were wondering-” Steve begins. “ _I_ was wondering if maybe you’d wanna come over? You know, for dinner and all? Nat’s more than welcome to come, of course.”

“Sam won’t mind?” Bucky smirks.

“Are you kidding?” Steve grins. “He’ll be able to show off his turkey to a bigger audience than usual. He’ll be thrilled.”

“Well, I’ll have to check with Nat, but you can definitely count me in,” Bucky smiles. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

_I’m always thinking of you_ , is what Steve thinks. What he says is, “Of course. What are friends for?”

He’s still a hot mess, Steve feels just a little more like himself now that he’s gotten that yes out of Bucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	6. Spiked Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna get some of this stuff started soaking,” Steve gestures at the plates and cutlery. “You wanna help?”
> 
> “Rogers,” Bucky moans. “I stayed here to sit, not do dishes. But for you, I’ll do it.”
> 
> “You’re such a diva, Barnes,” Steve chuckles as he lifts a stack of plates and heads toward the kitchen. Bucky takes a moment to admire the sway of Steve’s slender hips and that perfect ass of his before following him into the kitchen with the cutlery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand one more. I feel a little guilty leaving it here for tonight, but I have some plans. I promise you'll get more tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

Steve insists that Bucky and Nat don’t need to bring anything to Thanksgiving dinner, but of course they show up with plenty of alcohol and desserts. Bucky’s especially excited for Steve to try his hot apple cider spiked with bourbon.

“It’s like the holidays in a glass,” the brunet smiles as he and Steve bring a couple of pies into the kitchen, and Steve can’t help but return it with a grin of his own. “You’ll _love_ it.”

“Of course, I will,” Steve teases. “You made it.”

Bucky groans. “I still can’t believe I said that to you when we met. You must have thought I was such a cocky asshole.”

“I didn’t at the time,” Steve teases. “I know better now.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, and Sam - who is trying to put together a couple of sides while monitoring his turkey - glares daggers at the two of them.

“Will you lovebirds get the hell out of my kitchen?” he grouses. “Go hang out in the living room with the ladies. You’re gonna distract me and then I’ll ruin the bird.”

“Sorry, Sam,” Bucky says, trying to bite back a grin, and Steve can’t stop the giggle that bubbles up from his chest. “We’ll, uh, we’ll get outta your hair.”

They exit the kitchen snickering quietly, and they miss Sam’s glare morphing into a fond smile.

“Idiots.”

 

* * *

 

“Sam, this turkey is incredible,” Bucky moans around a mouthful, and he doesn’t miss the way Steve’s darken a little at the sound. He’s fairly confident at this point that Steve really _is_ into him. They hang out regularly, both at the bar and outside of it, and they text almost constantly. Steve has gotten progressively more flirty and touchy, and Bucky figures it’s just a matter of waiting for the right moment.

“Thank you, Bucky,” Sam grins. “Birds are my specialty.”

The praise and the cider flow freely, and by the time dinner’s finished Bucky feels like he’s about ready to pop. Sam, Maria and Natasha -lunatics that they are - decide to take a walk to help with digestion.

“C’mon, it’ll be good for you,” Natasha wheedles.

“Absolutely not,” Bucky groans, hands splayed across his slightly swollen stomach. “I’m staying right here. I’m never moving again.”

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “I’ll keep him company, Nat.”

“Well, if you’re sure Steve,” Maria replies, ushering Sam and Natasha out the door at lightning speed. “You kids have fun now.” She tips a wink in Bucky’s direction and he remembers why he liked the brunette so much when they first met.

“I’m gonna get some of this stuff started soaking,” Steve gestures at the plates and cutlery. “You wanna help?”

“Rogers,” Bucky moans. “I stayed here to sit, not do dishes. But for you, I’ll do it.”

“You’re such a diva, Barnes,” Steve chuckles as he lifts a stack of plates and heads toward the kitchen. Bucky takes a moment to admire the sway of Steve’s slender hips and that perfect ass of his before following him into the kitchen with the cutlery.

 

* * *

 

The two of them chat amiably as Steve begins to rinse the plates and soak some of the dishes. He puts leftovers into tupperware containers, and despite Bucky’s complaints that  he’s _so full_ , Steve has to shoo him away from the pies several times.

“You’re like a child, Bucky,” Steve laughs as Bucky pouts, looking longingly at the apple crumb. “The others will be back soon and then we can get started on dessert.”

“You are killing me, Rogers,” Bucky grouses. “Can I at least have, like, a squirt of whipped cream or something?”

Steve rolls his eyes, but pulls a can of Redi-Whip from the fridge, and can’t keep from giggling when Bucky’s eye’s light up.

“Hit me,” Bucky says and opens his mouth wide.

Steve _maybe_ squirts too much into the brunet’s mouth on purpose.

“You fucking punk,” Bucky grins, whipped cream a foam around his lips, and Steve is bent forward, clutching his sides and wheezing laughter. “I’m gonna kill you.”

Before Steve has time to react, Bucky is grabbing the canister from his hand and spraying it directly into Steve’s face.

“You jerk!” Steve exclaims, laughing as he wipes a glob of the cream from his handsome features.

“Got a little something on your face there, pal,” Bucky strides toward the blond. “Lemme get that for you,” he purrs, scooping up a fingerful of whipped cream from just above Steve’s upper lip and licking it off his index finger. Steve’s eyes widen, following Bucky’s every move, and his perfect pink lips part on a sigh.

“Buck,” Steve’s voice is hoarse, and this is it, this is finally it, Bucky’s going to kiss this man. He’s leaning forward and he can feel Steve’s breath on his lips when they hear the sound of the front door opening. Steve jumps back, looking like a deer in headlights and bustles back to the sink.

He grabs them both napkins, and wipes the cream off his face. Bucky does the same.

 

* * *

 

Bucky tries his best to enjoy the rest of the night without looking miserable, but the distracted way Steve bids he and Nat goodbye tells him all he needs to know.

He fucking blew it.

 

* * *

 

“So, you wanna shed some light on the reason you were so weird when we got back from our walk?” Sam asks as he settles onto the couch between Steve and Maria.

“Sam, don’t,” Steve groans. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Come on, Steve, what happened?” Maria’s voice is soft and conciliatory, and Sam lays off because if anyone can get this out of Steve it’s his girlfriend.

“I just,” Steve sighs, dropping his head into his hands. “I think he might have been about to kiss me when you guys walked in, and then I just. I don’t know, I _freaked out_. Because what we have now is really nice and I don’t wanna fuck it up. He’s a good friend.”

“And you’re halfway in love with him, Steve,” Maria replies gently. “Do you want a really nice friendship or a great relationship? Because I’ve seen the way Bucky looks at you, and you two really could have something special.”

Steve huffs out a laugh, “You really think he likes me?”

“Oh my god,” Sam knows he sounds exasperated, but to be fair, he is. “I have been with you like eighty percent of the time you hang out with him. The boys wants you. It’s as plain as the nose on your fool face. Just _talk_ to him.”

“You’re right,” Steve says. “I mean, I don’t know if you’re right about Bucky wanting me, but you’re right that I should talk to him. I should have done that a while ago.”

“You think?” Sam grins and elbows Steve gently. He’s rewarded with a soft smile and an elbow to the ribs in return.

Sam hopes like hell he and Maria are right. Because if Bucky breaks Steve’s heart, Sam might have to kill the brunet.

Which would be a shame, since he actually kind of likes the guy.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Natasha questions Bucky as they head to their respective apartments. “You been awfully quiet since we got back from our walk. What happened?”

“Nothing happened, Nat,” Bucky sighs. “Nothing. I wanted something to happen. I think something was about to happen. I was _finally_ gonna kiss him, and then-” he trails off, kicking at a can on the ground miserably.

“And then we walked in,” Natasha groans. “Fuck, man, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bucky says. “Steve barely even looked at me afterwards, so I think it’s safe to say all it did was freak him out. I fucked up, Nat.”

“Bucky,” Natasha replies, punching him lightly. “That boy is gone on you. He probably just panicked. Didn’t know how to react. Just talk to him.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky sighs. “Maybe we’re better off as friends.”

“You’re an idiot, Barnes,” Natasha smirks. “Tell him how you feel.”

“All right,” Bucky chuckles. “I’ll try. I mean, it’s not like it could make the situation more awkward, right?”

“I mean, it’s you, so who knows,” Natasha deadpans. Bucky scowls, but his eyes are smiling, so Natasha knows he’s not really angry with her.

“Thanks for the support, Romanov.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading, and a special thanks to those who have left kudos or bookmarked. If you've commented, you're a gift. If you comment consistently, you're basically an angel and I'm not worthy.


	7. French 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if it was a big deal to me?” Steve asks, invading the Bucky’s personal space, backing him toward the red-brick exterior of the apartment building.
> 
> “What are you saying?” Bucky’s gray eyes are locked on his, an intense swirl of emotion shining in them. It looks like hope, Steve thinks. Hope and something he’s a little bit afraid to name.
> 
> “I’m saying,” Steve starts, pausing to take a deep breath. “I’m saying that I like you. That I’m interested in you. That I want you, Buck.”
> 
> Bucky doesn’t respond right away, and all of a sudden Steve is filled with doubt because maybe it wasn’t a big deal to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I wouldn't leave you hangin' too long :) This is a thousand percent fluff. I hope you all like it!

Bucky _hates_ working the Friday after Thanksgiving.

It’s generally pretty dead since most people are still recovering from the holiday, cozying up on couches and eating leftovers. He’s the only bartender on tonight, and he’s had maybe five customers in the six hours he’s been here. Natasha’s not even in, so it’s not like he really has anybody to talk to. The one saving grace is that the bar closes up at midnight tonight instead of two, so he’s only got an hour left.

He wants to groan when he hears the door into the bar open around 11:30, but instead he just shouts, “Last call, pal.”

“Got time to make your favorite regular one drink?” a familiar voice calls back, and Bucky whirls to see Steve standing there, hands in his pockets and a shy smile on his face. Bucky’s chest tightens a little at the sight of him, partly because he’s nervous as hell. But Steve wouldn’t be here if things weren’t all right between them. If Bucky had scared him off, he wouldn’t be smiling like that.

That’s what he hopes anyway.

“Yeah, I got time,” Bucky grins. “What’ll it be, Rogers?”

“Surprise me,” Steve smiles as he pulls himself up into a stool. “Somethin’ good.”

“I only make ‘em good,” Bucky smirks and Steve throws his head back and laughs.

“So, uh,” Bucky begins as he grabs a wide-mouth champagne flute. “You come down just for a nightcap?”

“No,” Steve says. “I wanted to talk to you. Figured I’d have a drink, wait until you’re ready to go. I’ll walk you home.”

Bucky nods, heart racing as he pours cognac, lemon juice and simple syrup into his shaker. He adds ice, shakes it and strains it into the flute, topping the cocktail off with champagne and a lemon peel garnish.

“Here,” Bucky grins as he hands Steve the glass. “It’s a French 75. If you hate it let me know, and I’ll make you something else.”

“I couldn’t hate anything you made if I tried,” Steve smiles, taking a sip. Bucky chuckles.

“Shouldn’t be too long,” he gestures around the near-empty bar. “Just gotta wait for the couple over there to head out and then do a little straightening up.”

Steve nods. “Hey, Buck?”

Bucky raises a brow and waits for Steve to finish.

“This is delicious.”

“‘Course it is,” Bucky smirks, and Steve’s already chuckling. “I made it.”

 

* * *

 

The wind’s picked up quite a bit by the time Steve and Bucky exit the bar, and Steve shivers a little.

“You all right, there?” Bucky asks, and Steve nods, rubbing his hands together and then shoving them into his pockets.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Steve replies.

They walk in silence through quiet streets, their hearts both beating in tandem with their quick steps echoing off the pavement. Steve knows he should start talking, but he’s suddenly terrified of what he has to say. He feels more for Bucky than he’s felt for anybody in a long time, and someone having that kind of power over his heart is almost too much to bear.

When Steve glances Bucky’s way, the brunet is observing him with a curious smile.

“You all right, Steve?” Bucky asks. “You look a million miles away.”

Steve exhales a heavy sigh. “I’m just-” he pauses. “I’m just trying to figure out how to say this.”

They stop outside Bucky’s door, facing each other and the smile is gone from Bucky’s face now.

“Look,” the brunet starts. “I’m sorry about yesterday, if that made you uncomfortable. I just got caught up in the moment, I think. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal,” Steve says, and his voice has taken on kind of a cold and detached quality that he doesn’t like. “Right.”

“Steve, I didn’t mean it like-” Bucky looks uncertain for the first time since Steve’s met him, so he decides to push the man a little bit. Steve knows that he means something to Bucky and he refuses to let the brunet brush that almost-kiss off like it didn’t matter. Steve  _knows_ it did.

“What if it was a big deal to me?” Steve asks, invading Bucky’s personal space, backing him toward the red-brick exterior of the apartment building.

“What are you saying?” Bucky’s gray eyes are locked on his, an intense swirl of emotion shining in them. It looks like hope, Steve thinks. Hope and something he’s a little bit afraid to name.

“I’m saying,” Steve starts, pausing to take a deep breath. “I’m saying that I like you. That I’m interested in you. That I _want_ you, Buck.”

Bucky doesn’t respond right away, and all of a sudden Steve is filled with doubt because maybe it _wasn’t_ a big deal to Bucky.

“Say something,” Steve whispers, staring at the ground because he can’t will himself to meet Bucky’s eyes. “ _Please_.”

There’s a firm grasp on his arm, and Bucky’s pulling him close, lips millimeters from Steve’s.

“I want you too,” Bucky whispers, and then Steve is surging forward, hands tangling in dark hair, and kissing Bucky like his life depends on it.

 

* * *

 

Bucky feels like he might float away, that’s how good Steve Rogers is at kissing. His lips are gentle and firm against Bucky’s, tongue running lightly along his lower lip. Steve bites down gently, grinding a knee between Bucky’s thighs, and Bucky moans aloud before he can stop himself. Steve takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, and _fuck_ , that’s perfect.

“Get a room!” a laughing voice comes from across the street, and Steve jumps back. Bucky can see the blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck and wonders how far that blush travels. He makes it his personal mission to find out as soon as possible.

“Come upstairs with me,” Bucky grins as he pulls Steve forward for a gentle kiss. “Please.”

Steve looks conflicted, a frown creasing his brow, and Bucky laughs. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I-” Steve gasps. “I want to come up, believe me. I want to fuck you into next week,” Steve practically growls, a predatory smile gracing his lips, and Bucky shivers. “But I really like you, Buck. I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

“We’ve wasted enough time dancing around this,” Bucky grins. “Come up.”

Steve shakes his head, and Bucky groans, but he laughs. “You’re killing me, Rogers.”

“Wanna do this right with you,” Steve whispers, kissing Bucky, and Bucky sighs as Steve runs gentle hands down his sides. “It’s all out in the open now. We don’t have to dance around it anymore. We have time.”

Bucky wraps his arms around the blond’s neck as Steve pulls him even closer, kissing him deeply. Bucky delights in the shudder he coaxes out of the blond as he runs his tongue along the roof of Steve’s mouth.

“You’re trying to make me change my mind,” Steve huffs out a laugh, resting his forehead against Bucky’s. “It won’t work.”

“Was worth a try,” Bucky smiles. “Walk me up to the door?”

Steve grabs Bucky’s hand, and Bucky marvels at the warmth and breadth of it. He wants Steve’s hands everywhere as soon as possible, but he can be patient. He can wait for Steve to be ready.

Steve kisses him gently at the top of the stairs. “Night, Buck,” he smiles, and Bucky’s heart is doing backflips. “I’ll call you tomorrow. We’ll go out after your shift, all right?”

“You better call,” Bucky laughs, pulling Steve in for another kiss. He pulls back and fishes his keys from his pocket, unlocking the front door.

“Sure you won’t come up?” Bucky asks, smiling suggestively. Steve laughs at him, rolling his eyes, and _god_ this man will be the death of him.

“Good night, Buck,” Steve smiles, leaning in to place a lingering kiss at the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Steve heads down the stairs, then turns back, and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat at just how handsome this man is.

“Night, Steve,” Bucky smiles. “And I just want you to know-”

“What?” Steve asks as Bucky lets his sentence trail away into the cold night air.

“That I will absolutely be pleasuring myself to thoughts of you tonight,” Bucky winks and Steve’s mouth drops open.

Bucky closes the door, chuckling to himself, and makes his way up the stairs leading to his apartment.

 

* * *

  

Steve can’t keep the goofy smile off of his face as he turns up the collar of his pea coat and starts down the street. There’s a lightness in his step as he bounces homeward, and he thinks maybe he knows exactly how Don Lockwood was feeling as he danced and splashed his way home during “Singin’ in the Rain.” He’d probably do his own version of the scene if it wouldn’t get the cops called on him.

The gears are turning in Steve’s head as he walks back to his apartment. He pulls out his phone and types out a quick text. He knows it’s late, but he figures it’s worth a shot.

**Steve: I’m taking your boy out tomorrow night and I need your help so that it’s perfect.**

He gets a response within about thirty seconds, and smiles.

**Natasha: I’ll be at your apartment at 10 tomorrow morning. Have coffee ready for me.**

Steve smiles and answers in the affirmative.

“What a glorious feelin’,” he sings softly as he keys into his building ten minutes later. “I’m happy again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys their first date is gonna be so cute, just you wait :) Thanks for sticking with me on this one!


	8. Irish Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So where you takin’ me?” Bucky asks as he falls into step beside the blond. 
> 
> “It’s a surprise,” Steve smiles. “I think you’re gonna like it.”
> 
> “As long as you’re there, I will,” Bucky grins, moving closer and threading his fingers through Steve’s. He leans over to lay a quick kiss on the blond’s cheek, but the other man stops and turns his head so that Bucky ends up kissing him full on the lips. He can feel Steve’s smile as he kisses him, and he can’t help but beam when he pulls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I was gonna make you wait a long time for their fluff-filled date after making you wait for their first kiss. I'm not a monster, you guys :)

Sam stumbles into the living and kitchen area, still half asleep, and sees Steve and Natasha sitting at their kitchen table, mugs of coffee in their hands. Their voices are soft, and Sam can’t catch the words, but he can tell Steve’s excited about something from his wild gestures.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice is a little louder than he means it to be, but it’s kind of funny to watch his friend jump up out of his chair.

“Shit, did we wake you?” Steve asks. “I’m trying to be quiet, I swear.”

“You didn’t,” Sam replies. “But I hope you made enough coffee for me too because I wanna know what Nat’s doing here without Bucky and I wanna be awake enough to understand the explanation.”

Steve walks over to the pot and pours Sam a cup. He takes a grateful gulp, and settles himself into one of the kitchen chairs.

“So, what’s going on?”

“Steve here finally asked Bucky out, and he wants my help planning a date,” Natasha smirks.

Steve yelps when Sam punches him square in the upper arm.

“When were you gonna say something?” Sam shouts. “That why you were out so late last night?”

“Yes,” Steve hisses, rubbing his arm. “Jesus, Sam.”

Maria’s head pokes out from Sam’s bedroom door. “What’s going on out here?”

“Steve asked Bucky out,” Sam calls back, and laughs as his girlfriend practically sprints into the kitchen.

Steve groans. “Guess it’s date-planning by committee then.”

“You guessed right,” Maria grins. “Sam get me a cup of coffee. We have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

“You are not going to believe what happened to me last night,” Bucky bursts into Natasha’s office half an hour before his afternoon shift is scheduled to start.

“Hey, Barnes,” Natasha breezes. “I’m having a great Saturday so far, thanks for asking.” She wants to jump up and squeal that she already knows, but that would clue Bucky into the fact that Steve’s talked to her. So, she plays it cool.

“Yeah, yeah, hi,” Bucky is practically bouncing with excitement, and it makes Natasha smile.

“All right, Buck, what happened to you last night?” she grins, rolling her eyes.

“Steve kissed me,” Bucky gushes. “It finally happened, and we’re going out tonight, and Nat, I’m so happy I can’t even stand it. I just wanna apologize in advance because you’re gonna wanna kill me, I’m not fit for polite company at all.”

“So, just another day for me,” Natasha smirks, and Bucky must be over the fucking moon because instead of scowling at her he throws his head back and laughs.

“You can cut out early today if you want,” Natasha smiles, and Bucky beams and walks over to hug her.

“All right, all right,” she laughs, pushing her friend away. “Go get started behind the bar, then.”

“Thank you, Nat,” Bucky grins. “Really, I appreciate it.”

“I know you do,” Natasha smiles. “You deserve it.”

Bucky walks out of her office whistling, and Natasha smiles. If he’s happy now, he’s going to be ecstatic after tonight.

 

* * *

 

Steve reads the text he gets from Bucky around quarter to twelve and smiles, glad he talked to Natasha this morning.

**Bucky: I’m leaving work early today, so I’ll be back at my place around 5:30.**

Steve types out a quick response, his stomach aflutter with nerves and excitement.

**Steve: Perfect, I’ll swing by at 6:30. That give you enough time?**

It’s a matter of minutes before Bucky responds.

**Bucky: Yup! Looking forward to it ;)**

Steve grins at the message, and tells Bucky to dress warm for their date. Then, he throws himself into sketching for the afternoon so that he’s got something to focus on aside from the anticipation coiling in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s sitting at his kitchen table, fingers tapping incessantly against the wooden surface as he watches the minutes on the stovetop clock tick by. He should have just told Steve to come at 6. He practically sprinted home from the bar, then showered and dressed in record time.

His phone is laying on the table, and begins to buzz at 6:07. Bucky’s heart races when he sees Steve’s name flashing on the display.

“Hey,” he answers with a smile. “What’s up, pal?”

“I know I’m early,” Steve chuckles. “Guess I walk faster when I’m excited. I’m down here whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ll be right down,” Bucky hangs up and bounds out the door and down the stairs. He flings the building door open, and smiles when he sees Steve standing on the sidewalk, looking like a god damn Ralph Lauren model in that navy pea coat of his, along with dark wash jeans and a bright red scarf.

“Guess I’m not the only one who’s excited,” Steve smirks. “C’mon.”

“So where you takin’ me?” Bucky asks as he falls into step beside the blond.

“It’s a surprise,” Steve smiles. “I think you’re gonna like it.”

“As long as you’re there, I will,” Bucky grins, moving closer and threading his fingers through Steve’s. He leans over to lay a quick kiss on the blond’s cheek, but the other man stops and turns his head so that Bucky ends up kissing him full on the lips. He can feel Steve’s smile as he kisses him, and he can’t help but beam when he pulls away.

“Hi,” Steve whispers, brushing an errant lock of Bucky’s hair back from his forehead.

“Hi,” Bucky breathes, leaning forward and catching Steve’s lips again. He tries to deepen the kiss, but Steve is pulling away, shaking his head.

“Nuh uh, Buck,” Steve chuckles. “We’re gonna miss the train if you keep that up.”

“We could just go back to my place,” Bucky smirks, and Steve laughs.

“Will you please let me take you out on a date before I fuck you?” Steve grins, and his blue eyes are burning with a desire that warms Bucky from the inside out, and wouldn’t you know it, his mouth’s gone a little dry.

“Yeah,” Bucky says, his voice cracking a little. “Yeah, I think I can manage that.”

 

* * *

 

They step off the subway at City Hall, and Steve leads Bucky over to the outdoor ice rink at Dilworth Park. Bucky’s eyes light up, and for the second time today Steve is grateful to Natasha.

“How’d you know I love ice skating?” Bucky grins, and that smile _does things_ to Steve. He squeezes Bucky’s hand, and revels in the tightening of the brunet’s grasp.

“I may have called in reinforcements,” Steve smiles, and Bucky laughs.

“C’mon, Rogers,” Bucky giggles. “I’m gonna skate circles around you, kid.”

They rent skates and start off circling the rink at a leisurely pace, hand in hand.

“Nat says you used to skate,” Steve says. “Like figure skating.”

“I did when I was a kid,” Bucky replies. “Then ended up playing hockey in high school and college. Then I joined up and there just aren’t many ice rinks out in the desert.”

“Sounds like you’re a little out of practice, Barnes,” Steve smirks. “I wonder if you can skate circles around me after all.”

Bucky’s smile is feral as he pulls away from Steve. He maneuvers behind Steve, swinging around to his other side and leaning close to his ear.

“Guess I’ll just have to show you I’ve still got it, Rogers,” Bucky whispers, and the shiver that rolls its way through Steve’s body isn’t from the cold.

Steve watches as Bucky takes off across the ice, weaving his way with ease through the other skaters. Steve has no idea what the aerial turns Bucky’s doing are called, but they take his breath away. Bucky moves gracefully all the time, but this is absolutely incredible.

Bucky’s skating back toward Steve, and stops right in front of him with a flourish.

“How was that, Steve?” Bucky asks, pulling the blond forward by the lapels of his pea coat. “Do I pass?”

Steve seems to have lost the ability to speak, so he just nods, and then Bucky’s lips are on his, and everything else just fades into the background.

 

* * *

  

The two men sit at a small table in a nearby bar, playing footsie under the table like a couple of high school kids. Bucky's comfortably full from the open-faced turkey sandwich he practically inhaled as he sips on a sweet, smooth Irish coffee. It’s not quite as good as his, he thinks, but the hot beverage is pretty damn great after a couple of hours in the cold.

“You wanna try it?” Bucky asks Steve who has elected a spiked hot chocolate drink instead.

“Nah, I’m all right,” Steve grins. “You can try mine, though, if you want.”

Bucky shakes his head, smiling as Steve knocks back a sip of his sugary monstrosity, and hums in satisfaction. There’s a little bit of whipped cream hanging on the the skin just above Steve’s upper lip, and Bucky leans forward.

“Got a little something there, Steve,” Bucky teases, swiping the cream from the man’s skin and holding out his finger. “You want it?”

Steve’s eyes darken, and he smirks as he leans forward, licking the whipped topping from Bucky’s index finger, and then sucking it into his mouth. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat, and holy _shit_ this man is going to be the death of him.

“I think,” Steve smirks, as he pulls away. “I oughta take you home now.”

“Yes,” Bucky’s voice is hoarse with want. “I think you definitely should.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I am maybe slightly a monster because I have movie plans, so the next chapter will be up sometime tonight at the earliest. But let's be real, I clearly have no self control, so it's basically a guarantee that it'll be up tonight. Thank you for reading!!


	9. After-Dinner Aperitif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sure you want this?” Steve’s voice is low in his ear, but as he pulls away there’s real concern on his handsome face. Bucky huffs out a laugh.
> 
> “Steve,” Bucky chuckles. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since you walked into my bar. I told you I wanted to fuck you yesterday. Yes, I’m sure. Are you?”
> 
> “Yes,” Steve breathes, and he’s smiling as he kisses Bucky breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this one :)

Steve’s arms are tight on Bucky’s hips as he’s pulling the keys to his door from his jacket pocket. Steve’s hands slide lower, and the feather light touches along Bucky’s thighs might kill him.

Steve’s mouth is on his neck as Bucky fumbles the key into the lock, and as soon as the door’s open Bucky’s whirling around and pulling Steve into his apartment. Their lips crash, and Bucky’s pretty sure he tastes blood, but he could care less as Steve pushes him against a wall, pulling Bucky’s legs up and wrapping them around his waist.

“Shit,” Bucky hisses as Steve breaks the kiss, trailing his lips along Bucky’s jaw line. “You’re fuckin’ strong.”

Steve grins and rolls his hips forward and Bucky moans as he hardens rapidly. The fact that this is the same Steve who blushes when Bucky flirts with him, who gets tongue-tied and flustered, is both bewildering and absolutely a turn-on.

“You sure you want this?” Steve’s voice is low in his ear, but as he pulls away there’s real concern on his handsome face. Bucky huffs out a laugh.

“Steve,” Bucky chuckles. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since you walked into my bar. I told you I wanted to fuck you _yesterday_. Yes, I’m sure. Are you?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes, and he’s smiling as he kisses Bucky breathless.

 

* * *

 

Steve meant to take things slow with Bucky, but the moment he sucked Bucky’s finger into his mouth at the restaurant, he knows slow is out of the question. Bucky’s not complaining, though, as they stumble to his bedroom. They undress each other quickly, and Steve can see Bucky’s hesitation as Steve’s eyes flicker over the puckered skin of his upper arm. But then Steve’s kissing him, and the brunet melts into his embrace.

The sounds Bucky makes drive Steve _crazy_ and all he wants is to be inside the brunet. But he’ll be damned if he’s not going to ruin Bucky for anyone else. He’s going to make this experience the best Bucky’s ever had.

“What do you want?” Steve asks, kissing his way down Bucky’s chest and delights in the other man’s groan as his breath ghosts over the area Bucky needs him most.  

“Want your mouth on me, _please, Steve,_ ” Bucky’s writhing  below him, and god it’s beautiful. “And then I want you to fuck me. God, I _need_ you to fuck me, Steve.”

“Well, if that’s what you need,” Steve whispers, and then he’s learning the topography of Bucky’s cock as he swallows him down.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s mouth is _incredible_ , Bucky thinks, hips arching and toes curling as he watches the blond bob along his shaft. Steve’s also grabbed the lube from Bucky’s bedside table, and the slow stretch of the blond opening him up is agonizing in the best way.

Bucky doesn’t recognize the breathy sounds he’s making, nor does he recall ever screaming the way he does when Steve’s tongue joins his fingers at Bucky’s entrance. The feel of that muscle and Steve’s strong digits stretching him wide leaves him crying out Steve’s name.

“God, please,” Bucky whines as Steve continues to fuck into him with his tongue and fingers. “Need your cock. Need your cock _now_.”

Steve moans, and the vibrations that sends through Bucky have him screaming, “ _Please!_ ”

As Steve lifts Bucky’s hips and slides slowly inside of him, Bucky knows he never wants another soul in his bed again. Steve’s thrusts are slow, but powerful, maddening in a way Bucky never anticipated. The control and gentle authority Steve exhibits as he fucks into Bucky takes the brunet’s breath away.

The blond looks down at him, pupils blown wide with lust, but Bucky can see the emotions there, the desire to make this perfect for him, the concern for Bucky’s pleasure.

Steve leans down and kisses him. “Good?” Steve pants as he pulls back.

“Fuck yes,” Bucky groans, admiring the flush on Steve’s fair skin and the way his body glistens under a light sheen of sweat. “God, Steve, you’re fucking perfect.”

“So are you,” Steve grins and picks up the pace.

 

* * *

 

A litany of curses and praise fall from Bucky’s lips, and Steve’s more than a little proud of the effect he’s having on the brunet. He can feel his climax start to build as Bucky’s thrusts become more erratic and his walls clench around his cock.

“God, please,” Bucky’s nearly sobbing. “Please touch me. Need to come.”

Steve wraps his a hand around Bucky’s cock and strokes in time with the forward motion of his hips. The moans coming from the brunet’s mouth are entrancing, and Steve hopes he gets to hear them every day for the rest of his life.

With a jolt Steve realizes that he wants Bucky forever.

Steve realizes he’s in love.

“Come with me, Buck,” Steve’s voice is hoarse and desperate, and Steve’s vision whites out as Bucky screams his name and spills over his hand.

 

* * *

 

Steve gets them both cleaned up quickly, and then pulls Bucky close. The feel of the brunet’s head on his shoulder is comforting and solid, and he runs his fingers through Bucky’s dark hair.

Bucky sighs and snuggles closer. “That was,” Bucky breathes. “Shit, Steve, that was incredible. Thank you.”

Steve can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up from his chest. “You’re welcome,” he giggles. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

Steve laughs even harder as Bucky elbows him in the side.

“Punk,” Bucky smiles and leans up to kiss Steve. “I’ll show you a thing or two next time.”

“Will you now?” Steve chuckles as he pulls away. “I look forward to it, Barnes.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky wakes a few hours later to the feel of Steve drawing figure eights along the raised skin of his left arm.

“Hey,” Bucky yawns, stretching. “Guess you wanna know the story, huh?”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Steve whispers, his smile apologetic. “And I wanna know it when you’re ready for me to know it. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Happened in the service,” Bucky replies because he does want Steve to know. He wants this man to know every part of him. “We were evacuating a school after it was bombed. The building was still on fire, and I got hit with a piece of burning timber when the roof caved in. I was lucky it was just my arm.”

Steve kisses his way along the scarred flesh as Bucky continues. “Hurt like hell. I was in the hospital for a long time. Lot of skin grafts. But I’m here, and I’m with you now, and that’s all that matters.”

Steve cradles the back of Bucky’s head in his hands and kisses him deeply, and Bucky thinks that this is what _home_ feels like.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve breathes between kisses. “And brave. And the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

They move together slowly, arousal building minute by minute as their bodies twine together.

And although their second time is gentler, Bucky’s climax as Steve holds him close is ever better than the first.

 _This is it,_ Bucky thinks as he drifts back to sleep in Steve’s strong arms. _This is it for real._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, for your bookmarks, your kudos and most especially your comments. You're all so great, and you make writing this an absolute joy :)


	10. Bellini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a child, Barnes,” Steve laughs as Bucky shoots a stream of water at him from his teeth.
> 
> “You like it,” Bucky smirks, and Steve can’t help leaning forward to kiss the self-satisfied smile off Bucky’s gorgeous face.
> 
> “I do,” Steve breathes, sinking to his knees. 
> 
> The shower takes a little bit longer than they’d planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut and fluff because that's what we're all here for. Hope you like it!

Steve wakes on Sunday morning to Bucky kissing his way along Steve’s collarbone.

“Mmm,” Steve groans, hips arching up. “Takin’ advantage of a man’s vulnerable state first thing in the morning. For shame, Barnes.”

“Mornin’, handsome,” Bucky grins up and then continues kissing his way down Steve’s chest. “Got a text from Sam that he and Maria want to do brunch with us this morning before she heads back to New York. Figured I’d wake you a little early so I could deliver on that promise.”

“What,” Steve gasps, swearing as Bucky begins sucking on a nipple, the deft fingers of his right hand tweaking the other. “What promise?”

“‘Bout showin’ you a thing or two, punk,” Bucky’s smile is feral, and Steve is hard in an instant.

“So, show me,” he whispers, and then he’s crying out as he’s engulfed in the warm heat of Bucky’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

Bucky can’t smile around Steve’s cock as he works his way up and down the shaft, but that doesn’t mean he’s not thrilled when Steve just about shrieks as he presses a vibrator to Steve’s entrance and switches it on.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve is shuddering as Bucky moves the little sex toy in slow circles, mimicking his tongue’s movement around Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands tighten in his hair, and Bucky moans when Steve tugs _hard_.

“ _Shit,”_ Steve is gasping as he fucks up into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky’s loving every minute of it. The taste and feel of Steve on his tongue is driving him crazy, and Bucky has to wrap a hand around the base of his cock in an effort to stave off his own orgasm.

Because even though Steve is coming down Bucky’s throat, the brunet is not even _close_ to finished with him yet.

 

* * *

 

“Bucky, please,” Steve moans as the brunet runs his tongue along Steve’s oversensitive cock, then makes his way to Steve’s entrance. His nerves are singing with pleasure and overstimulation, but he doesn’t want Bucky to stop.

“Fuck,” Steve gasps as he feels Bucky’s mouth at his entrance. Soft kisses give way to Bucky’s tongue, first circling the entrance then delving into it with gusto. Steve’s heart is triphammering in his chest, and he can’t stop the shivers from rolling through his body as Bucky begins to work him open with his tongue.

A few minutes later, he hears the click of Bucky opening the bottle of lube, and then Bucky’s stretching him with his fingers too.

“You’re gonna kill me, Barnes,” Steve’s voice is hoarse, but he can’t keep the blissed-out smile from his face.

If he does die, this is certainly a hell of a way to go out.

 

* * *

 

Bucky enters Steve with patience and care because that’s what Steve deserves.

Of course, the blond is stubborn as hell and apparently has other plans.

“Buck,” Steve groans, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and urging him forward Bucky takes a moment to admire the beautiful man below him. Steve’s skin is tinged pink with arousal and exertion, and his chest rises and falls rapidly with each breath. “I appreciate you taking your time, but if you don’t fuck me like you mean it, I might die.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh as he pulls back, angling his hips in an effort to make this even better for both of them.

“Can’t deny a request like that, can I?,” Bucky practically purrs. Then he’s thrusting into Steve hard, and the blond is arching into him and _fuck_ Steve is perfect like this.

Every moan, every gasp, every whimper spurs Bucky onward. Steve’s hands are fisted in Bucky’s sheets and for a moment, Bucky thinks the blond might actually tear holes in them.

 _Well, I’ve got a goal now,_ Bucky thinks with a sly smile as he sets an even more brutal pace.

 

* * *

 

“Bucky,” Steve barely recognizes his own voice, breathy with need as Bucky slams into him hard enough that the headboard hits the wall with each thrust. “So close.”

“Me too,” Bucky groans, his grip tightening on Steve’s hips. “Wanna come with you, Steve.”

Steve sobs out a moan, and brings his hips up to meet each of Bucky’s thrusts. He’s right on the edge, and he wants to come, but he also wants this moment to last forever because the way he feels with Bucky inside of him is _invincible._

Then Bucky’s wrapping a hand around his cock, and stroking one, two, three times, and Steve is falling over the precipice, orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave.

Bucky comes a moment later, and Steve doesn’t think he’s ever heard a more beautiful sound than the brunet crying out his name.

 

* * *

 

They hop into Bucky’s shower, giggling like a couple of teenagers as they kiss each other between shampooing and washing up.

“You’re a child, Barnes,” Steve laughs as Bucky shoots a stream of water at him from his teeth.

“You like it,” Bucky smirks, and Steve can’t help leaning forward to kiss the self-satisfied smile off Bucky’s gorgeous face.

“I do,” Steve breathes, sinking to his knees.

The shower takes a _little_ bit longer than they’d planned.

 

* * *

 

Sam and Maria are both smirking as Steve and Bucky enter Red Star, and Bucky laughs at Steve’s groan because clearly these two are never gonna let the blond live this down.

“I’ll be right there,” Bucky places a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips. “I’m gonna ask Nat to take a break and join us.”

“Perfect,” Steve grins, squeezing Bucky’s hand before he goes to join their friends.

Bucky strides to the back office, knocking before entering.

“Hey, stranger,” Natasha grins. “How’d it go?”

“Nat it was,” Bucky sighs, and he knows he must look like a dreamy idiot because Natasha just laughs at him.

“That good, huh?”

“That good,” Bucky smiles. “C’mon, take a break, come have brunch with us. Sam and Maria are here too.”

“I have a lot I need to get through here, Barnes,” Natasha smirks. “Some of us actually work here, you know? We don’t all just come here to seduce unsuspecting customers.”

“It’ll keep, Nat,” Bucky laughs. “C’mon.”

 

* * *

 

The five of them sit at a table, sipping on peach bellinis and enjoying a perfectly delicious assortment of brunch foods. There is so much laughter and love at this table that Steve has to stop himself from tearing up a few times.

Nobody can seem to stop talking about how happy he and Bucky look, how good it is that they’ve finally gotten together. Steve can’t help but agree with them.

Of all the things Steve expected when he and Sam moved to Philly, a guy like Bucky wasn’t one of them.

He kind of can’t believe his own luck.

 

* * *

 

After brunch, they all head their separate ways: Sam to take Maria to the train station, Natasha back to her office, and Steve and Bucky back to Bucky’s apartment for a lazy Sunday afternoon of movies and (Bucky hopes) more sex.

“So,” Steve’s voice is casual, but his eyes are mischievous as he threads a hand through Bucky’s hair while they’re watching some goofy comedy about the end of the world. “I noticed something this morning.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, quirking an eyebrow upward. He’s not prepared for the hard tug Steve gives his hair, so he can’t stop the low moan that escapes him.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, pupils blown wide with lust, and _fuck_ , Bucky’s already hard in his jeans. “Got any other kinks I should know about, gorgeous?”

“I mean, I might,” Bucky’s voice is hoarse with arousal, and he gasps as Steve tugs again. “You’re a smart guy, Steve. I think you’ll be able to figure them out.”

Steve is surging forward to kiss him, and it’s like there’s fire racing through Bucky’s veins. He think he might spontaneously combust.

“Oh, I intend to,” Steve smirks as he pulls back. Then he’s pushing Bucky back on the couch and their lips are colliding again as Steve’s hands slide down Bucky’s body.

Bucky could _definitely_ get used to this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading. Thank you for bookmarking this story and leaving kudos. And thank you so much to those of you who leave really kind and encouraging comments. This would be fun for me to write even if I was the only one reading it, but you all make it such a genuine joy.


	11. Holiday Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, whatcha gettin’ me for Christmas?” Bucky smiles as he curls into Steve’s side on a chilly Saturday evening. They’re on Bucky’s couch, cuddled under a blanket and watching White Christmas.
> 
> “And here I was thinking I was enough a gift,” Steve teases, leaning forward to kiss Bucky on the nose.
> 
> “C’mon,” Bucky wheedles, a sly grin on his face as he leans over and begins kissing his way up Steve’s neck to nip the blond’s earlobe. “Sam says you’re the best at giving gifts. Gimme a hint. I’ll give you a hint about yours.”
> 
> “Buck,” Steve chuckles breathlessly, shivering as the brunet runs a hand up his thigh. “I don’t want a hint. Half the fun of Christmas presents is the surprise.”
> 
> Steve inhales sharply as Bucky bites down hard on his earlobe. “You’re not gonna seduce it out of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was going to be one chapter, but I decided to build up to Christmas, and then do Christmas as a separate (and pretty damn smutty) chapter. Meaning, this is real fluffy, and the next chapter will be even fluffier (and smuttier) because Christmas is my jam. Hope you guys like it!

Steve’s dropping off a book he promised he’d let Natasha borrow when he sees the photo on her desk. She and Bucky are standing behind the bar, big smiles on their faces, Bucky’s arm wrapped around his friend. Natasha follows Steve’s gaze and smiles.

“Nice picture, right?” she says. “That was the day we made settlement on this place.”

“Do you think,” Steve pauses for a moment, a little breathless with excitement. “Do you think I could borrow it?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess”  Natasha looks a little taken aback. “What do you need it for?”

“Can’t tell you that, Nat,” Steve smiles, gears in his mind turning because this might be the most genius idea he’s ever had in his life. “It’d ruin the surprise. I promise, your photo will come back to you in one piece.”

Natasha’s brows are raised, eyes suspicious, but she nods and hands Steve the frame anyway.

“That’s my favorite picture ever, Rogers,” she says. “You break it, I break you.”

Steve doesn't doubt that for a minute.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wanders the aisles of the local art supply with Sam in tow on a rainy day in early December.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t just ask him what he wanted,” Sam grouses, comparing supplies to the photos he took of Steve’s current collection of paints, brushes and pens and tossing the appropriate things into the basket Bucky is carrying.

“Because,” Bucky chuckles. “That would ruin the surprise, Sam.”

“You’re almost as bad as he is with this Christmas nonsense,” Sam smirks. “Gotta admit, though, I am excited to see what he comes up with for you. He’s been very tight-lipped about it, and the guy takes gift giving pretty seriously.”

Bucky smiles, and Sam groans. “God, you’re both such saps. He gets the same look on his face when he’s thinking of you.”

“Sam,” Bucky grins. “I hate to break it to you, but you look at Maria that way too.”

Sam scowls, but Bucky just laughs. It’s not like Sam can deny it.

 

* * *

 

“So, whatcha gettin’ me for Christmas?” Bucky smiles as he curls into Steve’s side on a chilly Saturday evening. They’re on Bucky’s couch, cuddled under a blanket and watching _White Christmas_.

“And here I was thinking _I_ was enough a gift,” Steve teases, leaning forward to kiss Bucky on the nose.

“C’mon,” Bucky wheedles, a sly grin on his face as he leans over and begins kissing his way up Steve’s neck to nip the blond’s earlobe. “Sam says you’re the best at giving gifts. Gimme a hint. I’ll give you a hint about yours.”

“Buck,” Steve chuckles breathlessly, shivering as the brunet runs a hand up his thigh. “I don’t want a hint. Half the fun of Christmas presents is the surprise.”

Steve inhales sharply as Bucky bites down hard on his earlobe. “You’re not gonna seduce it out of me.”

“Not gonna stop me from trying,” Bucky purrs, and Steve’s knees would be buckling if he wasn’t already sitting. The heat in Bucky’s eyes is incredible as he slides a hand into Steve’s sweatpants, strong fingers stroking gently.

Bucky’s lips move back to Steve’s, his kisses languid and sweet, and Steve is dizzy with arousal.

“Buck,” Steve breathes as the brunet breaks away to kiss and suck along his throat. “Take me to bed. Please.”

“You gonna tell me about my present?” Bucky grins as he stands, and Steve huffs out a laugh.

“No, Buck.”

“I think I might be able to convince you to let a little something slip,” Bucky waggles his eyebrows, extending a hand to pull Steve up. Steve follows Bucky to his bed, and though Bucky gets Steve to say _a lot_ of things (scream would be a fairer characterization of Steve’s tone), none of it has anything to do with his gift for Bucky.

“Told you,” Steve gasps as they lie beside each other coming down from the high of their climaxes. “You’re not gonna fuck it out of me.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bucky chuckles. “There’s still three weeks until Christmas.”

 

* * *

 

“So, I was wondering,” Steve begins about two weeks before Christmas as he and Bucky are heading back to Bucky’s after a movie, and Bucky can’t help but smile at the blush creeping into Steve’s cheeks. “Do you - would you want to, um, spend Christmas at our place? It’s okay if you have plans, I just. Maria’s coming down again, and I thought we could do it up the way we did Thanksgiving.”

“Steve, honey,” Bucky squeezes the blond’s hand tighter and smiles. “Of course I wanna come for Christmas. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Well, of course,” Steve grins, and _god_ , that smile will be Bucky’s undoing every day for the rest of his life if he has any say in the matter. “I already invited Natasha, too, so she’ll be there.”

Bucky’s heart swells because Steve is honestly the sweetest, kindest, most accommodating man he’s ever met. The fact that he wants Bucky there for Christmas, wants Bucky’s best friend there, is just. He doesn’t even have words.

Bucky tugs on Steve’s hand, pulling the blond to a stop and then leaning into him.

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky whispers  before kissing his boyfriend deeply. Steve responds immediately, cradling Bucky’s face in his hands, then moving to tangle them in his dark hair, and if Bucky doesn’t pull away now, they may do some psychological to their more delicate fellow pedestrians.

“You’re welcome,” Steve breathes, beaming as Bucky pulls away. Steve wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulls him close as they continue walking back to Bucky’s place.

 

* * *

 

In the time leading up to Christmas, Bucky adds to the art supplies he’s already bought for Steve. Cufflinks in the shape of a palette. Tickets to Opening Day at Citizen Bank Park because Steve’s a sucker for baseball. A bottle of good whiskey, sugar cubes and bitters so that Bucky can make Steve an old fashioned whenever he wants.

He places the gift he thinks Steve will like best in a small leather box and ties it with a red ribbon. It cost him a mere $2.50, but he’s hoping Steve will be pleased.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think of spending Christmas Eve at my place and opening our gifts to each other Christmas morning in private?” Bucky asks Steve as things wind down at Red Star the Tuesday before Christmas.

“I think that sounds like you think you’re getting laid on Christmas morning,” Steve smirks.

“You really have no faith in my gift-giving abilities, Rogers,” Bucky pouts. “I’m hurt. And really, I’m just preparing in case your gift is as good as everyone seems to think it’ll be. Wouldn’t want to scar Sam forever, now, would we?”

Steve can’t answer because he’s trying not to fall out of his stool. Tears roll down his cheeks as a belly laugh bubbles out of his mouth, and Bucky can’t help but join him.

“No,” Steve eventually manages to wheeze out. “No, I guess we wouldn’t.”

 

* * *

 

Steve puts the finishing touches on his gift on Christmas Eve, wrapping it in gold paper and tying it with a red bow. He swings by Bucky’s to drop it off before they head out for the evening. The brunet’s eyes widen at the size of the package.

“What the hell is it?” he grins at Steve as he places it by the small, unadorned tree in the corner.

“Not telling,” Steve smirks. “Why isn’t this tree decorated?”

“It was a tradition we had when my parents were still around,” Bucky smiles sadly, and Steve moves toward Bucky, kissing him gently on the cheek and hugging him tightly. He knows how the loss of a parent feels, knows Bucky is still hurting badly since losing his mother and father three years before in a car accident. “We always waited and decorated the tree together on Christmas Eve.”

“I’m glad I get to be part of that,” Steve smiles, kissing Bucky gently. “C’mon. We’ll be late.”

The two of them head to Red Star, which has been closed for the staff’s holiday party. They spend the evening eating, dancing, drinking champagne cocktails and a delicious holiday punch that Bucky prepared, and making merry with all of their friends.

They bid Sam, Maria and Natasha goodbye around midnight, and promise they’ll be at  Steve and Sam’s apartment promptly at two the next day.

“Like I believe that,” Sam smirks. “We’ll see you tomorrow, lovebirds.”

Steve can’t help but feel that this is maybe the best Christmas he’s ever had as he curls into Bucky’s side and drifts to sleep with the sound of Bucky’s even breathing and beating heart in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by tomorrow, I promise! Thank you for reading!


	12. Hot Buttered Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky insists that Steve open his gifts first as he sits and sips his cup of coffee. Steve tears through the paper like a goddamn five-year-old, and it’s honestly the cutest thing Bucky’s ever seen in his life. 
> 
> Steve exclaims over the art supplies, the cufflinks, the tickets. The smile on his face warms Bucky’s heart, and he hopes he gets the chance to make Steve this happy every Christmas. The leather box is tucked away in a drawer for later - he’ll be damned if Steve’s gift gets to be the only showstopper today.
> 
> “Ok, ok,” Steve is honest-to-god bouncing as he walks his present over to Bucky, and Bucky can’t help but laugh at Steve’s shy smile. “Your turn.”
> 
> Bucky carefully tears the gold paper, and his breath catches in his throat because this is _too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas goodness :) Hope you all enjoy!

Bucky wakes on Christmas morning to an incessant poking to his side.

“What are you doing?” Bucky groans, opening one bleary eye to glare at the overgrown child beside him. Steve is sitting cross-legged to Bucky’s right, beaming like this is the best day of his life.

“Merry Christmas,” Steve sing-songs, and Bucky huffs out a laugh.

“Steve,” Bucky sighs, looking at the digital clock on his bedside table. “It’s not even seven. Why are you even awake?”

“Because we have presents to open, duh,” Steve laughs. “C’mon, get up. Coffee’ll be ready in a few, and I’ll let you get through a cup before we exchange gifts.”

“How generous of you,” Bucky smirks as he stretches and then rises to a sitting position. “I better be damn impressed, Rogers.”

Steve smiles, closing the distance between them and kissing Bucky. “I think you will be.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky insists that Steve open his gifts first as he sits and sips his cup of coffee. Steve tears through the paper like a goddamn five-year-old, and it’s honestly the cutest thing Bucky’s ever seen in his life.  

Steve exclaims over the art supplies, the cufflinks, the tickets. The smile on his face warms Bucky’s heart, and he hopes he gets the chance to make Steve this happy every Christmas. The leather box is tucked away in a drawer for later - he’ll be damned if Steve’s gift gets to be the only showstopper today.

“Ok, ok,” Steve is honest-to-god bouncing as he walks his present over to Bucky, and Bucky can’t help but laugh at Steve’s shy smile. “Your turn.”

Bucky carefully tears the gold paper, and his breath catches in his throat because this is _too much._

Steve’s gift is encased in a beautiful dark wood frame, but that’s not what’s got Bucky on the verge of tears. Because inside the frame is a pen and ink sketch of an old photo of him and Natasha the day they made settlement on the bar. Bucky can barely breathe because _no one_ , not even Natasha, has ever given him something so thoughtful.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice is choked with emotion as he stares at the sketch. “This is-”

“You like it?” Bucky looks up as Steve’s whispered words, and the blond is staring at him, blue eyes shining.

“I _love it,_ ” Bucky laughs, wiping away a stray tear. “It’s beautiful. Help me pick a place to hang it up.”

“Right now?” Steve asks.

“Right now,” Bucky grins.

 

* * *

 

Bucky pulls Steve in for a kiss once they’ve got the sketch up on a wall in Bucky’s living room.

“Thank you,” Bucky breathes between kisses as he wraps strong arms around Steve. “I love you.”

Steve jerks back, because he’s not sure if he heard that right. Surely Bucky meant to say _it_ not _you_ because he’s just talking about how much he likes the painting.

“Say again?” Steve whispers, and Bucky’s gray eyes soften in a way that makes Steve’s heart race.

“I love you, Steve,” Bucky’s smile is genuine, but Steve can see the worry in his eyes, like he’s worried he might have said the wrong thing.

Steve decides he ought to kiss that worry away, so he yanks Bucky forward, lips coaxes a gentle moan from the brunet.

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve gasps as Bucky pushes him back against the wall, lips trailing a path across Steve’s jaw and down his neck. “God, I love you.”

“Come on,” Bucky smiles, pulling Steve back toward his bedroom. “Got plenty of time before we need to head out for the day.”

 

* * *

 

They take their time undressing, teasing each other as each new inch of skin is exposed. And while Bucky may have exerted a little control out in the living room, it’s Steve who takes the lead in Bucky’s bed, pinning his wrists above his head and kissing him deeply.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps as the blond rolls his hips forward and their erections slide against each other. “Please.”

“Tell me what you need,” Steve smiles, rolling his hips again, and Bucky huffs out a breathless laugh at the joyful and sly expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Need you to fuck me, punk,” Bucky leans up and purrs in Steve’s ear, delighting in the shudder that runs through the other man’s body. “Think you can handle that?”

Steve pushes Bucky back down onto the bed with one strong hand on his chest, and _holy shit_ , Bucky’s hardly the world’s most submissive guy, but the way Steve is looking at him makes him want to yield every ounce of control over to the blond.

Steve kisses and bites and sucks his way down Bucky’s body, and just when Bucky’s sure he’s about to take his cock into that beautiful mouth of his, Steve lifts his hips and licks a wet stripe across his entrance.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky moans, shivering as Steve runs his tongue along the rim of puckered flesh. “God, Steve, _yes_.”

Steve hums against him, and Bucky’s hips arch and he shouts, “Steve, _please_!”

Then Steve’s tongue is circling him, breaching him, fucking him, and Bucky’s reduced to a whimpering mess.

 

* * *

 

Steve savors every sound Bucky makes as he eats him out, pausing only to grab the lube from Bucky’s bedside table. He coats his fingers, then pulls away and inserts the slick digits, curling his fingers as he fucks into Bucky.

“Please, Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky’s nearly incoherent, flush with need and Steve is pretty sure this man is the only Christmas present he’ll ever need again. “Need you, _please._ ”

“Shhh, Buck,” Steve soothes as he scissors his fingers. “I got you.”

“Nggh, Steve,” Bucky cries out as Steve’s fingers find his prostate. “Fuck me now. Come on, baby, want it so bad.”

Steve pulls his fingers out of the brunet, then rolls on a condom and positions himself at Bucky’s entrance.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, and then he’s sliding home.

 

* * *

 

Bucky is a trembling, sweaty mess, but he still arches his hips to meet every one of Steve’s thrusts.

“Fuck, so good, Bucky,” Steve moans, angling his hips and tanglings strong fingers in Bucky’s hair. The brunet shouts as Steve tugs hard. “So good for me.”

“Say it again,” Bucky groans, hands fisting in his sheets.

“You’re so good, Buck,” Steve gasps.

“No,” Bucky pants. “No, tell me you love me. Please, Steve.”

“Love you, Buck,” Steve breath is coming in uneven gasps, and he can feel his hips begin to stutter erratically as Bucky muscles tighten around him. “Love you so fuckin’ much.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky breathes. “Oh, fuck, Steve, love you. So close.”

Steve picks up his pace, hands tightening on Bucky’s hips as he thrusts harder into the brunet.

“Think you can come just from my cock, Buck?” Steve grins, and Bucky can’t stop the shiver that rolls through him at the gravelly sound of the blond’s voice.

“Yes,” Bucky gasps. “Just don’t stop.”

It takes only three more thrusts to Bucky’s prostate before his release spills over his stomach, and then Steve is coming with a groan as Bucky clenches around him.

 

* * *

 

They lie beside each other, fingers twined together as they catch their breath.

“I love you,” Bucky smiles, gazing at Steve. “I really, really do.”

Steve laughs because he can’t remember the last time he was so deliriously happy.

“I really, really love you too,” Steve leans over and kisses Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky rolls over, pulling Steve up and capturing his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Then he rolls out of bed to grab a damp washcloth to clean up.

“Come back to bed,” Steve calls as Bucky rummages around in one of his drawers. “I’m not opposed to the idea of round two in a little while if you’re not.”

“You’re incorrigible, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles. “And I blame myself for encouraging you.”

The brunet hops back into bed, and Steve eyes zero in on a small leather box tied with a red ribbon.

“What’s this?” Steve exclaims. “Surprise present? You been holdin’ out on me, Buck.”

“It’s just somethin’ I wanted you to have,” Bucky’s smile is shy, and he can’t quite meet Steve’s eyes. Whatever’s in this box, it’s a big deal for Bucky to be giving it to him. “I was savin’ it for later, but now feels like the right time.”

Steve undoes the ribbon quickly and opens the box. There’s a silver key sitting on a bed of red tissue paper.

“Is this?” Steve’s voice trails off because _holy shit_.

“Key to the place,” Bucky smiles. “You already know the code to get into the building. I wanted you to be able to get into the apartment too. You know, in case you wanna just come over here instead of waiting for me at the bar on my late nights.”

Bucky gestures toward the smaller chest of drawers by his bedroom door. “Top drawer’s cleared out for you, if you ever wanna leave extra clothes and stuff.”

“Bucky,” Steve can’t stop the smile forming on his face because he knows this is a big deal for Bucky, understands that the brunet has been on his own so long that opening his home to Steve like this means he wants Steve for the long haul.

Steve drags Bucky in for a kiss, gripping the brunet’s hair desperately as they roll together in the sheets.

It’s early yet, but Steve has a feeling they might not get over to his place on time after all.

 

* * *

 

“I know we’re late,” Bucky shouts as he and Steve stroll into Steve and Sam’s place around 3:30. “But we were very busy, and I’ve brought a delicious peace offering.”

“Shut up and serve up whatever alcohol you brought, Barnes,” Sam calls from the kitchen, laughing.

“Can you spare a burner for a couple of minutes,” Bucky grins as he steps into the kitchen. Steve’s on the couch already, chatting excitedly with Maria and Natasha “Gotta heat up some cider.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but makes room for Bucky at the stove.

“So, I’m guessing the sketch was a hit,” Sam smirks as he stirs a pot of gravy.

Bucky chuckles, pouring cider into another pot. “You could say that, yeah. I think they key I gave him to my place went over well too.”

“You did what now?” Sam asks, hands on his hips. Bucky grins at the suddenly solemn expression on the other man’s face.

“Relax, pal,” Bucky elbows Sam gently. “Just a key so he can come as he pleases.” Sam groans as Bucky winks at his admittedly terrible joke. “Haven’t asked him to move in yet. I don’t want to rush _everything_ , you know.”

“But you do want him to move in with you?” Sam asks.

“Eventually, yeah,” Bucky smiles. “When we’re both ready for it. I imagine it’ll depend on whether Maria’s planning on moving down here anytime soon.”

“Nothing certain there yet,” Sam replies. “She probably will once the lease is up for renewal, long as she can get a transfer from her company. Of course, if Steve wants to stay here-”

“Then Steve stays here,” Bucky says, and he sees Sam relax. “I’m not going to pressure him into anything he doesn’t want, Sam. I love him. I want him to be happy. If that means he keeps living with you, then he keeps living with you.”

“And if it means he wants to move into your place, he moves into your place,” Sam sighs. “I won’t argue that. You’ve been really good for him so far. You better stay good.”

“I will,” Bucky says, pouring the hot cider into a punch bowl and mixing up the rest of the ingredients that go into his hot buttered rum. “Scout’s honor.”

“You ain’t no boy scout,” Sam rolls his eyes, but smiles, and Bucky knows he’s in the clear.

 

* * *

 

“He gave you what?” Natasha gasps as Bucky and Sam chat in the kitchen.

“A key,” Steve smiles. “A key to his apartment.”

“Steve, that is fucking _huge_ for him,” Natasha smiles, clearly pleased with the development.

“I know, Nat,” Steve chuckles. “Believe me, I know, and I couldn’t be happier about it.”

“So, you’re moving in with him?” Maria asks, looking a little concerned. Steve understands why - Sam’s job pays pretty well, but he can’t afford this place on his own.

“No, Maria,” Steve reassures the pretty brunette. “Not anytime real soon, anyway. I figure we’ll talk about it eventually, but for now I’ll be staying here.”

Maria’s mind eased the three of them move on to chat about the presents they’ve already received and how excited they are to exchange gifts with one another.

“All right,” Bucky calls out as he strolls through the kitchen door with a large bowl in hand. “Who wants to get wasted on hot buttered rum and eggnog the way the good lord intended?”

 

* * *

 

After another of Sam’s spectacular holiday dinners, the five of them gather in the living room to exchange gifts. They ooh and ahh over each present, and everyone is laughing and Bucky’s positive that this is the nicest Christmas he’s had since before his parents passed.

For the first time in years, Bucky feels like he’s _exactly_ where he’s supposed to be.

It’s decided that everyone will spend the night at Steve and Sam’s so that they can get up and have a big breakfast together and then spend what is supposed to be a clear and beautiful December day out and about in Center City.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans as he curls up on Steve’s bed. “This mattress is so much better than mine, and it smells like you, this is incredible.”

Steve laughs, ruffling Bucky’s hair as he climbs in beside him and pulls the brunet toward him.

“Glad you like it,” Steve grins. “Now that I don’t have to hide that sketch from you anymore, we can spend more nights here. I don’t want Sam thinkin’ I’m gonna abandon him because you gave me that key.”

“Steve, we can stay here every damn night, if that’s what you want,” Bucky smiles, leaning up to kiss Steve, delighting in the feel of the blond’s arms wrapping around him. He is warm and safe in bed with the man he loves, and he’ll do anything to make him happy.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, kissing the tip of Bucky’s nose. He moves up, kissing Bucky’s forehead. “I love you.”

Then his lips graze Bucky’s left cheek, his right. “I love you.”

Steve’s lips hover above Bucky’s, his breath a ghost against Bucky’s skin, and Bucky shivers, dizzy with arousal from these simple touches. His adoration for this man knows no bounds, and he hopes this fire for Steve in his heart never goes out.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, and then his lips are moving against Bucky’s, his hands pushing the boxer’s Bucky decided to wear to bed down his slim hips, and Bucky lets himself get lost in the embrace of the man he loves.

“Merry Christmas, Steve,” he whispers as they lie curled together after making love and Steve runs a gentle hand through Bucky’s dark hair and kisses the top of his head.

“Merry Christmas, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been a joy and the final chapter will be up shortly. Thank you for reading!


	13. Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Got ya somethin’,” Steve smiles and grabs a box from the floor by his chair. Bucky unwraps it quickly, tearing through the wrapping paper like a little kid. He bursts out laughing when he opens the box and there’s a bottle of Redi-Whip inside.
> 
> “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you,” Bucky smiles and kisses Steve deeply. “Thank you.”
> 
> “You’re welcome,” Steve grins, eyes dark with lust, and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. “You think we have time for me to spray that all over your body and then lick it off before we need to head over to Sam and Maria’s?”
> 
> “God, yes,” Bucky breathes, nearly falling in his haste to get up. He grabs a laughing Steve’s hand and drags him into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffball final chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, you're all wonderful. Hope you like the ending!

The months after Christmas seem to fly, and Steve can’t remember ever being so happy with a partner. He and Bucky split their time between the brunet’s apartment and Steve and Sam’s place, and Steve knows Sam appreciates being included, what with Maria being in New York most of the time. One of the best parts about being with Bucky is watching his and Sam’s friendship develop as the months progress.

So, it’s not a surprise that Sam waits until a night in mid-June when Bucky is staying at their place to show both Steve and Bucky the engagement ring he’s picked out for Maria.

“Holy shit,” Bucky grins as Sam presents the sparkling piece of jewelry. It’s a delicate, understated ring with an art deco design. 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Sam asks. “More importantly, do you think she’ll say yes?”

“Of course she’s gonna say yes, you dope,” Bucky laughs, swearing softly as Sam smacks him upside the head.

“And of course she’ll love the ring, it’s perfect,” Steve grins, pulling Sam into a hug when he sets the ring down on the coffee table. “When are you gonna do it?”

“On Fourth of July when she’s down for the fireworks and everything,” Sam grins, looking a little sheepish. “I know it’s your birthday, so I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Steve laughs. “What more do I need on my birthday than to see my best friend happy? Besides, you know I’m not big on being the center of attention, so this’ll be a great distraction for everyone.”

“I’m glad you’re happy about it,” Sam smiles. “Because god knows this has been a long time comin’.”

 

* * *

 

“What is this?” Maria’s eyes are wide as Sam drops to one knee down by the art museum about five minutes before the July 4th fireworks are scheduled to start. “What are you doing?”

Bucky glances over at Steve, smiling as he squeezes the blond’s hand tighter. Steve’s got his phone out, recording the moment so that they can all gush over it later. Steve smiles back, and Bucky hopes that maybe Sam will be filming something similar when Bucky buys a ring. Because he _will_ buy Steve a ring someday.

“What’s it look like?” Sam grins up at Maria, and she laughs, tears rolling down her face as she smiles.

“I didn’t think I’d ever find somebody after serving; I felt too raw, too afraid to let myself love like that,” Sam says. “And then you walked into my life. You’re kind and you’re smart and you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known, inside and out. I want to be yours forever. Will you marry me, Maria?”

“Yes!” Maria exclaims, grabbing Sam’s hands and hauling him up into a kiss. The small crowd around them breaks into cheers as the two of them hold each other, beaming. Bucky leans over, kissing Steve on the cheek. Steve looks at him and smiles, bringing Bucky’s hand to his mouth and grazing it lightly with his lips.

Someday, Bucky thinks, as they stand hand in hand as the fireworks explode over the river. Someday he’s gonna marry this man.

 

* * *

 

Maria moves into Steve and Sam’s apartment a month later, after securing a transfer to her company’s Philadelphia office. It’s a little cramped, but the three of them make it work for the time being, and Steve can always escape to Bucky’s if he feels like he or his friends need some space. Besides, it’s nice having Maria around all the time; it makes Sam happy.

“So, my lease is up in September,” Steve tells Bucky on a Saturday morning in late July. “And as much as it’s great living with Sam, I think it’d be smart to let him and Maria have their own space, especially since they’re engaged.”

“Makes sense,” Bucky mumbles through a mouthful of Cap’n Crunch.

“So, I was hoping you’d help me look for apartments in the area,” Steve says, and Bucky feels his stomach drop with disappointment.

“Oh,” Bucky stammers, trying hard not to show how bummed he is that Steve wants his own place. “Yeah, I. Sure, I can help you look.”

Steve’s brow is furrowed with concern because he’s gotten good at picking up on Bucky’s emotions. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I-” Bucky begins, but Steve cuts him off.

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me, Barnes,” Steve narrows his eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. “We’ve talked about this. I can read you like a book, so don’t lie to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Bucky sighs, “I just thought -” he trails off, gray eyes downcast.

“You thought what?” Steve prompts gently. “Come on, Bucky, talk to me.”

“I just thought you’d wanna,” Bucky’s voice isn’t as steady as he’d like it to be, but he’s nervous as hell. “I just thought maybe you’d wanna move in here. With me.”

Steve’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. “You want that?”

“Steve,” Bucky chuckles. “I gave you a key to my place for Christmas after we’d been dating for a month. _Of course_ , I wanted you to move in someday. I didn’t want to pressure you into it, though. And if you really want your own place, I will help you look. I don’t want you to feel like you have to move in if you don’t want to. I want you to be happy.”

“I just,” Steve stammers. “You never brought it up.”

“I didn’t think I had to, punk,” Bucky smirks. “So, let me try this again. Steve,” he stands up, walking over to Steve’s side of the table, and pulling him to his feet so that they’re standing eye to eye. “I love you, and every morning that I don’t wake up with you next to me is less than great. I want you here, if that’s what you want. So will you move in with me?”

“Yes,” Steve is beaming, and then he’s _picking Bucky up_ and twirling him around like he’s the fucking heroine in a romantic comedy or something and kissing him and everything is _perfect_.

 

* * *

 

Sam, Maria and Natasha spend the last Saturday in August helping Steve and Bucky lug the blond’s stuff out of his and Sam’s apartment and driving some of it to Bucky’s and some of it to Steve and Bucky’s new storage unit.

As they’re lugging Steve’s mattress up the stairs to Bucky’s apartment (his now, too, he smiles to himself), a man with smiling green eyes and dark blond hair bounds up the stairs to the main entrance and grabs the end Steve’s supporting himself.

“Thanks, man,” Steve grins. “Do we know you?”

“Not yet,” the man says with a grin. “Let’s get this upstairs and we’ll do introductions then.”

“Clint,” Natasha exclaims as the four men carry the mattress through the door. “You made it!”

“Guys,” Natasha says once the mattress is in place on Bucky’s bed frame. “This is Clint. I’ve been seeing him for about a month now, and I figured he might be useful.”

“Such a romantic, Nat,” Bucky laughs, extending his hand. “Good to meet you, man. Bucky Barnes.”

“The best friend and business partner,” Clint grins. “Now that you know who I am, I promise I’ll come into the bar. Nat tells me you mix up a wicked sazerac.”  
  
Bucky nods, smiling at the redhead and winking. “She ain’t lyin’.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of them introduce themselves to Clint, and the man proves to be incredibly helpful throughout the afternoon. Not only that, but he and Natasha are incredibly entertaining, tossing witty barbs back and forth with an ease some couples still haven’t mastered years into dating. Of course, Bucky wants to like the guy. He’s glad Clint’s making it easy so far.

They finish up around five, and settle down to cold beers as they wait for a couple of pizzas Bucky ordered once they were nearly done.

“So,” Sam grins. “I don’t suppose you’d all like to come over and help us move Maria’s stuff in next weekend, would you?”

Every groans in dramatic fashion and then answers that of course they’ll assist with Maria’s move-in. Even Clint.

Things are really falling into place for all of them, Bucky thinks with a smile as he watches his friends talking and laughing, filling his and Steve’s apartment with light and love.

 

* * *

 

Thanksgiving falls on the anniversary of Steve and Bucky’s first kiss, so naturally Steve has a cheesy little surprise planned for his boyfriend.

“Mornin’, cutie,” Steve calls as Bucky shuffles into the living area and plops down into a chair at the kitchen table around noon. Steve set out a bowl and a box of Frosted Flakes for Bucky, and he pours himself a bowl, adding milk and smiling gratefully at Steve. His smile widens when Steve gets up and fixes him a cup of coffee.

“What’d I do to deserve so much attention this morning?” Bucky asks, and Steve laughs.

“You don’t remember?” Steve grins, and chuckles as Bucky’s brow furrows. “Maybe I’m a sap for remembering, but it’s been a year since our first kiss.”

Bucky smiles as he gets up, walks around the table and plops himself into Steve’s lap.

“You are literally the cutest man alive, and I love you,” Bucky grins and kisses Steve gently. Steve’s skin flushes that beautiful shade of pink it always does when he’s embarrassed and pleased, and Bucky giggles.

“Got ya somethin’,” Steve smiles and grabs a box from the floor by his chair. Bucky unwraps it quickly, tearing through the wrapping paper like a little kid. He bursts out laughing when he opens the box and there’s a bottle of Redi-Whip inside.

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you,” Bucky smiles and kisses Steve deeply. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve grins, eyes dark with lust, and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. “You think we have time for me to spray that all over your body and then lick it off before we need to head over to Sam and Maria’s?”

“God, yes,” Bucky breathes, nearly falling in his haste to get up. He grabs a laughing Steve’s hand and drags him into their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Thanksgiving dinner is a joyous affair. Clint joins them, and Steve is thrilled to see Natasha happy and relaxed and maybe even a little bit in love. The thought that Bucky’s closest friend has become one of his own warms his heart.

About an hour after dinner, Sam announces he needs some help cutting the pies. Steve begins to stand, but Bucky presses a hand to his shoulder.

“Sit down and relax,” he smiles. “I got this. You want pumpkin, right? Whipped cream on top?”

“Yeah,” Steve grins. “Thanks, Buck.”

“I’ll come too,” Natasha hops up quickly, and the three of them bustle into the kitchen, whispering amongst themselves.

“Well, that was weird,” Steve turns to Maria and Clint, who look especially excited at the prospect of dessert. “Uh, ok, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Maria says, speech too quick not to be a lie, and Steve’s eyes narrow. “We’re just super excited for pie.”

“Right,” Steve replies, eyebrows raised in confusion.

And then Bucky, Sam and Natasha are coming back with slices for everyone, big beaming smiles on their faces and what _the fuck_ is going on?

“You guys are kind of freaking me out right now,” Steve says. His friends are all smiling as he picks up a fork and goes to take his first bite.

And promptly drops the fork to the floor with a clatter because nestled on top of the whipped cream on his pie is a silver ring with a black band running through it, a small diamond inlaid in the center.

When he looks up, Bucky is in front of him on bended knee, and Steve’s already crying, he can’t help it.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky’s voice is thick with emotion as he smiles. “A year ago you kissed me, and nothing’s really been the same since.”

“You remembered,” Steve chokes out, and Bucky laughs, wiping away a tear of his own.

“Of course I remember, you punk. How could I forget something as perfect as that?”

Steve’s laugh is watery as Bucky grabs the ring, and licks the whipped cream off. Bucky takes Steve’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Steve,” Buck begins. “Before I met you, I thought I was doing great. I had Nat, I had the bar, life was just fine. And then you walked into my bar, and turned everything upside down in the best possible way. I couldn’t ask for a better partner, a better lover, a better friend. Every day I wake up with you beside me is a good day, and I’m greedy, Steve. I want good days for the rest of my life. So, will you indulge me here and agree to marry me?”

Steve grabs Bucky’s shirt collar and hauls him into a tearful, messy kiss. Bucky pulls away a moment later, laughing.

“Need an answer here, Steve.”

“Yes, you jerk,” Steve laughs, and Bucky’s sliding the ring onto his finger. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Then their friends are pulling both of them into hugs and kissing their cheeks. Sam pops a bottle of champagne and pours each of them a glass.

They toast to Steve and Bucky. To their ongoing friendships and relationships with one another.

To the future.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know I have a tendency to revisit stories. You may getting a couple of wedding fics. Again, thank you so much to those of you who read, bookmarked, left kudos for and commented on this story. It's been a blast, and I hope you guys have had as much fun reading it as I've had writing it.
> 
> Oh, and in case you're wondering how I picture the engagement rings, here's [ Steve's](http://www.engagementringbible.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/black-diamond-engagement-rings-for-men-gay-men-engagement-rings-beautiful.jpg) and here's [Maria's](https://img0.etsystatic.com/001/0/5830604/il_570xN.383674548_npl7.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment, it's always very much appreciated.


End file.
